


Suavemente

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adiestradores de dragones, Criadores de dragones, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Trátalo suavemente. Y un día, él te lo recompensará. (Aplica a humanos y dragones)Género: Romance.Claves: AU, postguerra. EWE. Charlie Weasley x Draco Malfoy.Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con Draco y decidí experimentar un poco.





	Suavemente

El mundo no dejaba de ser cruel en la Cuarta Reserva de dragones de Rumania. Estaban aislados, solos con sus cicatrices, con sus quemaduras, con varitas que no se podían usar sin alterar a los dragones y látigos correctores que no harían nada cuando uno de ellos decida cerrar la mandíbula sobre ti; los inviernos eran duros, las primaveras cortas, los veranos lluviosos y agotadores. La gente no lo hacía más agradable.

Pero el otoño, oh, el otoño es especial en la Cuarta Reserva.

La primera semana de septiembre, los senderos de la reserva son cubiertos de hojas de colores y ramas secas, y los nuevos reclutas desfilan a través de pasadizos que se entremezclan y confunden, y que no podrán distinguir unos de otros durante los primeros meses de su estadía. Es cuando el aire, por lo general húmedo, se hace más fácilmente respirable durante un escaso período de tiempo, y los criadores y adiestradores (porque, entre ellos, se consideran diferentes), se reúnen para la _Prueba de Fuego_ de los chicos nuevos, magos y brujas que no conocen de inviernos cubiertos de nieve sin amuletos de calor en la ropa, ni usar un hacha cuando la temperatura desciende y una floritura de varita causa un estallido de mal humor en la zona de dragones recuperados, que detestan tanto la magia y a quienes la usan.

Es casi un deporte para los dragonolistas observarlos, detallarlos, medirlos. _Este no será apto, aquel no podrá pararse frente al Colacuerno sin chillar, ese va a salir corriendo_. Suelen acertar. Hay chicos que se desmayan, adolescentes entrando en pánico, accidentes menores que son exagerados, y los afectados jamás vuelven a pisar la Cuarta Reserva ni a darle vueltas a la profesión dentro de sus cabezas.

Es mejor así.

El mundo puede ser hermoso y puede ser cruel, y si no eres capaz de soportar con la misma firmeza ambas caras de la moneda, nunca podrás detenerte frente a un dragón y hacer lo que debes hacer, sin temer por tu vida, tu integridad. Esos conceptos son relativos entre los dragonolistas.

La _Prueba de Fuego_ tiene lugar en una arena que no se utiliza por el resto del año, reservada como la tienen para esos casos. Cumple las funciones de anfiteatro y escenario, y los profesionales ocupan asientos a los alrededores, palcos altos y alejados del centro, que les otorgan una visión casi perfecta de lo que yace dentro. Los nuevos entran por un costado, una puerta pequeña y enrejada que alguien se encarga de abrir y cerrar en los momentos oportunos.

Existen dos fases para las pruebas, la individual y la colectiva. Esta es la que va primero. Los reclutas son amontonados en la base de la arena, espalda con espalda, alrededor de un montículo de objetos mágicos, que están a su disposición una vez que un cuerno de cacería es tocado; entonces tienen diez segundos exactos para _decidir_ y _ejecutar_, pasándole por encima a los demás o ingeniándoselas con lo que tengan, antes de que el enrejado de la puerta de mayor tamaño también se abra, y una de las dragonas recién pasada la época de cría, las más feroces de las especies, salga.

Esos diez segundos significan la vida o la muerte, el éxito o el fracaso. En circunstancias normales para un dragonolista, es probable que ni siquiera tengan la mitad de ese tiempo para elegir, pero ellos son nuevos, todavía ingenuos, ciegos frente al mundo en que habitan, y no deben saberlo; ya lo descubrirán con el paso del tiempo, si es que cruzan la primera de las pruebas.

Para salir vencedor en esta, se tienen dos opciones que, por lo general, los reclutas no notan.

Puedes ir con todo, usar la fuerza bruta, arriesgarte. La dragona podría morderte, quemarte, sacarte despedido con su cola, darte un zarpazo.

Puedes ser ingenioso, quedarte atrás, utilizar la cabeza. Si logras calmarla, si la dominas, si _llegas_ a ella, tal vez tengas menos heridas que tus compañeros cuando hayas alcanzado el final del tiempo límite. _Sólo tal vez._

Charlie Weasley es uno de los dragonolistas en la parte más alta de los asientos que se guardan para los profesionales. Tiene las piernas recogidas por debajo del cuerpo, las rodillas flexionadas, las manos, recién vendadas, le pican, y es difícil mantenerse quieto en esa situación. Anica, una de las adiestradoras contemporáneas con él en edad, le ha pasado una botella pequeña de cristal, y al darle un trago, siente el líquido que le quema la garganta y le calienta el cuerpo, comenzando por el pecho. No tiene palabras para agradecérselo, ella le resta importancia con un vago gesto.

Hay reclutas que recogen látigos y arremeten contra la dragona histérica, voces que llegan a oídos sordos, caras que no serán recordadas por ninguno de los trabajadores de la Cuarta Reserva. Son fuertes y valerosos, y hay que reconocerles que más de la mitad la enfrenta y sólo un par huye hacia las esquinas, pero no son las únicas cualidades importantes del oficio, no si quieres conservar las cuatro extremidades y la mayor parte de la capa superficial de la piel.

En medio de los chicos ingenuos que desconocen el mundo y a Rumania, en particular, hay uno que captura su mirada, porque está tan fuera de lugar que destaca más por la apariencia que por lo que hace. De hecho, no hace nada.

El muchacho, que no debe superar los veinte años todavía, está escondido casi por completo en su abrigo marrón y su gorro grueso, las manos enguantadas sostienen una de las varas de metal que se usan cuando las crías están aprendiendo a volar. O no sabe lo que hace, o no le han dejado nada más cuando se abalanzaron sobre la pila de artefactos, entre empujones y golpes. Apuesta por lo segundo. Tiene las rodillas flexionadas, los pies ligeramente separados, su centro de gravedad en el punto exacto del medio, perpendicular al suelo; si no permaneciese inmóvil en medio del caos, bien podría decir que está por dominarla.

Sin embargo, los reclutas se arremolinan en torno a él y lo dejan atrás. Algunos son arrojados lejos por la barrida de su cola, otros cuelgan cuando cierra los dientes en su ropa y sacude la cabeza, uno grita al caer con un zarpazo en el pecho. Ese chico todavía espera.

Cuando la dragona se fija en él, casi parece una casualidad. La criatura se endereza, observa. El muchacho se queda muy, muy quieto, incluso cuando ella se agacha e inclina, y hace ademán de saltar en su dirección.

—¡Alto! —La voz que ordena es potente, pero suave, llena la arena y resuena entre los presentes. No hay quien no le preste atención en el instante en que golpea el suelo con la vara; la dragona se mueve hacia atrás con un repentino salto, sorprendida por el arrebato.

Le lleva unos momentos comprender lo que pasa, lo que hace. El chico hace sonar el metal de la vara contra el suelo, un eco difuso vibra en la arena, la dragona salta y emite un gruñido gutural, mudo.

Otro golpe, la dragona se aparta. Otro. Otro. Otro. Está trazando un circulo, un paso, un golpe, los pies uno por delante del otro. La criatura se mueve al mismo ritmo, en el sentido opuesto, y dibuja el lado contrario de su circunferencia imaginaria.

La tiene cautivada, intrigada. No le presta atención al resto, no le importan.

El muchacho aferra la vara de metal mágico con ambas manos al detenerse. La dragona se agazapa, se prepara. Podría comérselo de un bocado, maldición, la tensión es palpable, los otros reclutas se han detenido.

Charlie luego admitiría haberse sorprendido. Ocurrió en un simple parpadeo. La dragona se lanzaba contra el muchacho, él extendía la vara en el espacio entre ambos, la mandíbula se cerraba sobre el metal y lo doblaba, pero no lo soltaba, porque era preferible a la perspectiva de perder un brazo.

El chico mueve la vara hacia un lado, la bestia lo sigue, utiliza su propio peso y la inercia para volcarla. Los dientes aún en el metal, el gruñido en el fondo de la garganta, y se retuerce, sin dejarlo ir.

Es un truco básico para las crías, en la etapa en que comienzan a crecerle los dientes y muerden. No se explica de dónde lo ha sacado, pero tiene a la dragona en el suelo y sus compañeros no, y no se ha llevado ni un rasguño, así que Charlie se dice que al fin, después de los años que ha trabajado ahí, tienen un recluta que no está quemado por la primera prueba. Las dragonas pueden ser en verdad terribles.

Cuando Etähn, el adiestrador encargado de la prueba de ese año, levanta los brazos de los dos reclutas que pasaron la prueba con resultados aceptables, uno a cada lado, Charlie se inclina más hacia adelante, por reflejo, y distingue el rostro pálido bajo la tela que le cubre la cabeza.

Draco Malfoy está erguido, con la barbilla en alto y una expresión seria, casi aburrida, mientras recibe las escuetas felicitaciones del personal de la Cuarta Reserva.

Aquello podría ser interesante.

—_0—_

La segunda prueba, la individual, siempre ha sido su favorita.

Etähn dice que debes amar a los dragones más que a tu vida para superarla. Anica está segura de que sólo debes ser muy apasionado, o estar en el límite de la desesperación.

El primer recluta con buenos resultados de la prueba anterior, no puede hacerlo. Uno de los que salió mal antes, para sorpresa de los espectadores, sí.

De forma vaga, mientras lo ve acercarse, se pregunta cuál de ellos es Draco Malfoy, que se detiene frente al círculo de fuego, tan alto como una pared y lo bastante ancho para que apenas distinga lo que hay más allá.

Todos los dragonolistas comienzan como criadores. Para convertirse en adiestrador, primero se debe criar a un dragón; nunca funciona al revés.

Pero para criar a una de estas hermosas criaturas, tienes que tomar el huevo del nido de fuego, cuando ingresas a la Cuarta Reserva.

Si temes al fuego, no sirves para el trabajo.

Si temes al fuego, ese es el momento en que debes dar la vuelta e irte sin mirar atrás.

Si no puedes soportar una quemadura, un poco de calor, de dolor, no intentes ser un dragonolista, porque cuando el mundo es cruel, los dragones también, y las muestras de amabilidad serán pocas o ninguna.

Draco traga en seco y pasa un momento, y en los asientos de los profesionales, alguien hace un comentario sobre cómo el aristocrático sangrepura teme dañar su manicure, justo cuando él se retira los guantes.

A Charlie le sorprende, _de nuevo_, que no grite. Desliza las manos desnudas a través de la pared y su rostro se contrae por el dolor, su respiración se hace trabajosa, se estremece. _No puedes usar encantamientos, no puedes usar protecciones._

Él tiene las manos, muñecas y parte de los antebrazos enrojecidos, la tela del abrigo consumida en los bordes y encendida con brasas rojizas que no terminan de arder en una llamarada, cuando se echa para atrás. Sus ojos están inundados de las lágrimas que son reflejo de las heridas de quemaduras que luego tendrá, pero sostiene un huevo plateado y reluciente, abrazado contra el pecho, y por un segundo, Charlie tiene la impresión de que luce la misma fiereza que si fuese su propia cría.

Ha pasado las pruebas.

Draco Malfoy se une a la Cuarta Reserva.

—_0—_

—...sanarán después de un tiempo. Una quemadura nunca ha matado a un dragonolista con experiencia; notarás que aprendemos a lidiar con ellas. Tenemos que.

—Lo entiendo.

Charlie cree que tiene una voz demasiado suave y es _extraño_. Si lo piensa bien, si hace memoria, podría jurar que es el 'cretino e imbécil sangrepura' del que su hermano Ron se ha quejado una infinidad de veces desde que ingresó a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, la persona que está ahí no encaja con el idiota que formaba parte de su imagen mental de Malfoy, ni tampoco con la Cuarta Reserva.

Draco es alto, de figura estilizada; sus hombros no son lo bastante anchos para cargar la leña, sus manos nunca han sido tocadas por el fuego más allá de la Prueba. Su piel impoluta, a simple vista, no debe haber conocido verdaderas necesidades, y aun así, cuando Anica termina de tratar sus brazos y le acomoda el cuello de la camisa, le parece divisar una línea blanca, alguna antigua cicatriz, que nace en su hombro y se pierde más allá del punto que alcanza la mirada.

La enfermería de la Cuarta Reserva apenas es lo suficientemente basta para lo que requieren los profesionales. Una estructura mínima, a comparación del resto del recinto, cálida, pero sin el ambiente acogedor propio de un lugar donde las personas descansan. Cuatro camas paralelas las unas a las otras, dos mesas con pociones y artilugios dispuestos para un tratamiento de emergencia, un armario de ingredientes y suministros. Ni siquiera hay una chimenea, la temperatura de las paredes y el suelo proviene de la conexión con la _Incubadora_, unos metros más adentro en la Reserva, donde los dragones bebés tienen más fuego del que pueden manejar todavía, cada vez que exhalan, estornudan o gruñen.

Cuando le da la señal, Draco se baja de un salto de la camilla en que estuvo sentado, se extiende las mangas de la camisa como corresponde, y se arroja el pesado abrigo de piel, cortesía de la Reserva (porque tampoco son unos jodidos locos que esperan que se aguante el infierno helado que es esa zona de Rumania por la noche, sin hacer ni darle nada), sobre los hombros. Se ve como si le fuese un simple reflejo el buscar su huevo plateado y tomarlo entre los brazos; es enorme, pesado, pero él no se queja.

—¿Sabes qué especie es? —Se le ocurre preguntar a Charlie, que ha estado recargado en una de las paredes desde hace rato, de brazos cruzados, bajo la premisa de acompañar a su vieja amiga. Incluso Anica lo observa con una ceja arqueada, porque sabe que no suele tratar a los nuevos, ni inmiscuirse en asuntos de nadie. Le gusta ser neutral, Rumania le ha enseñado con quiénes y con qué no tentar a la suerte.

Malfoy le da un vistazo, luego al huevo. Sacude la cabeza.

—La cáscara parece de un _Brillante Galés_, pero el tamaño lo haría más un _Stella splendida_.

—_"Lucero"_ —Draco levanta el huevo a la altura de su rostro y lo sopesa un instante—, interesante.

—La curva del huevo, aquí —Anica la repasa con los dedos, en el aire, sin rozarlo. Se da cuenta de por qué cuando ve a Malfoy sostenerlo más cerca; sí, en definitiva, es como un dragón real con su cría. Charlie lo encuentra divertido—, indica que será una hembra, porque es más prominente que con los machos. Todas estas cosas las aprenderás conforme pases tiempo aquí. Por ahora, piensa en un nombre para ella.

—Tal vez le ponga Bellatrix —Él murmura, ambos se observan. Supone que es una especie de broma privada, consigo mismo.

Charlie lo ve cuando presiona la frente contra la cáscara del huevo, vuelve a rodearlo. Asiente a cada indicación de Anica para el primer tratamiento post-quemadura y se despide.

Sus ojos no lo abandonan hasta que llega la inevitable separación que constituye la puerta de la enfermería cerrándose.

Cuando gira el rostro, su antigua compañera lo mira con las cejas levantadas por debajo de un espeso flequillo.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada —Sonríe de lado. Siempre le ha dicho que su sonrisa no es tan diferente del momento en que un dragón enseña los dientes a su siguiente presa; en esa ocasión, sólo le resulta más claro—. Yo sólo estoy aquí, pensando en que ha pasado tiempo desde que _babeas_ por un chico, y que es completamente natural si te pasas los doce meses del año en este infierno olvidado por Merlín.

La bruja se encoge de hombros, se abrocha el último de los botones del abrigo, y se marcha, sin dejarlo procesar sus palabras y reaccionar.

Él no estaba _babeando_ por nadie. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Fuera de los dragones y las ocasionales quedadas*, la Cuarta Reserva no tenía nada para ofrecerles.

—_0—_

—¿...por qué crees que alguien como él haya terminado aquí?

Etähn, al igual que él, ha aprendido por las malas a no meterse demasiado donde no lo llamen. Pero es obvio que, después de la primera semana de _gestación_, la mayoría de los profesionales se hacen la misma pregunta.

Los huevos de dragón no tardan mucho en abrir, una vez que son sacados de la pared de fuego, bajo el cuidado adecuado. El de la chica que también ha superado las pruebas y pasado a ser una aprendiz de criadora, una tal Gabrielle, ha dado muestras de que no pasará más de un par de días sin haber eclosionado.

El de Malfoy no. A pesar de que lo han visto envolviéndolo en mantas según el protocolo, acercándole las manos después de haberlas frotado para hacerlas entrar en calor, aplicándole los amuletos justos que no alteraran el orden natural de la magia en torno a otros dragones, no hay señales de que la criatura dentro esté próxima a salir.

Charlie se encoge de hombros.

—Tal vez estaba huyendo.

Sin saberlo, quizás hubiese hecho la mejor interpretación acerca del enigma que era Draco Malfoy.

—_0—_

Invierno llega. Noches gélidas, mañanas cubiertas de neblina lo bastante densa para no ver más que un metro alrededor de ellos, el sol al mediodía se hace menos intenso con el transcurso de los días.

Las crías de la Incubadora serán puestas en libertad en cuanto la primavera esté a la vuelta de la esquina. El _pequeño_ de la nueva dragonolista fastidia a todos con sus estornudos de humo y al tropezarse con sus patas.

El de Malfoy aún no sale. Han pasado más de dos meses.

Etähn empieza a dudar. Anica parece segura de que sólo es _diferente_.

A veces, Charlie lo observa desde el comedor común, sentado en el patio, cubierto de nieve y escarcha, con el huevo al frente y una expresión que está entre la frustración y el temor. No duda que debe ser estresante; su propio dragón surgió a las cinco semanas y lo sintió como si hubiese transcurrido una eternidad de miradas indiscretas y dudas.

—_0—_

El _accidente_ tiene lugar en una mañana. La historia es difusa, extraña, y cada vez que se cuenta, cambia.

Lo único que se sabe con certeza es que es Draco Malfoy, uno de los nuevos, el que pasa día y medio en la enfermería, pálido, con una venda en torno a la cabeza y los labios amoratados. La dragona larguirucha, de escamas plateadas, que permanece echada en una de las orillas de la cama, pegada a él, buscando su calor mientras duerme, es la razón de todo el caos.

El Brillante Galés es una especie curiosa, de la que poco se sabe. Una línea negra que le surca un costado, las aletas de la cola en lugar de una fina púa, y los ojos rojos, la delatan como una híbrida. Aquella podría ser la explicación de la tardanza al abrir; los híbridos se toman su tiempo, es incalculable.

Dicen que el huevo rompió una de las capas de hielo del lago de la Cuarta Reserva. Dicen que cayó al agua gélida. Dicen que Draco estaba empapado y temblaba cuando lo localizaron, el huevo atrapado entre sus brazos, los dedos agarrotados por el frío.

Esa temperatura podría haber sido mortal, en cualquier caso. Mientras Charlie observa, desde una de las sillas en que trata su propia quemadura de muñeca por la mordedura poco afectuosa de una cría que no controla sus llamas, a la pequeña dragona que se acurruca contra las piernas del chico dormido, piensa que no hay forma de descubrir por qué ha sobrevivido.

Si hubiese perdido a la cría, habría sido echado de la Reserva. Con la dragona ahí, buscándolo, Draco Malfoy es, oficialmente, un dragonolista más con el que compartir ese espacio inhóspito en apariencia.

La perspectiva no tiene nada de malo.

—_0—_

Hay pocas cosas que saquen a Charlie de su 'burbuja' cuando está con los dragones. Haberse hecho criador es lo mejor que le ha pasado, junto a haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir un almuerzo con el gran Newt Scamander cuando aún estudiaba en Hogwarts y el magizoólogo visitó el castillo.

Le relaja la textura de las escamas cuando lo rozan, frías, suaves. Las mordidas de los dientes en crecimiento no se asemejan a las de sus versiones adultas, pero el fuego sin control puede ser tanto o más fatal que el de un dragón en su etapa de madurez. Son inquietos, tiene que perseguirlos por la Incubadora, separarlos cuando pelean; las púas lo cortan de vez en cuando, alguno le da un coletazo que se siente como si un látigo ardiente le quitase un trozo de piel.

No todos los días son buenos, y ninguno es malo. No se imagina haciendo nada más con su vida.

Pero cuando Malfoy está sentado en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas por debajo del cuerpo, y le da leche a su cría con el índice, como si se tratase de un cachorro común y pequeño, es difícil concentrarse en sus tareas.

Desde que Anica se hizo adiestradora, desviándose de sus actividades usuales y las que compartían, y él decidió quedarse con las crías, Charlie habla un poco menos durante el tiempo que pasa en la Incubadora. El _incidente_ con el entrenamiento para adiestrador en que su mejor amigo dentro de la Reserva fue herido al punto de tener que abandonar la dragonología, sólo es uno de los varios motivos por los que el animado y bromista pelirrojo, sólo lo es en ciertos ambientes ahora.

Rumania es cruel. Incluso los dragones son sometidos a sus pruebas, y él lo sabe bien.

El Brillante galés de Draco tiene un tamaño más pequeño de lo debido cuando la primavera comienza en la Reserva. Todavía no puede comer solo y lo sigue a donde vaya. Cuando intentaron dejarlo una noche en la Incubadora, gimoteó y quemó a otro dragón joven, y Malfoy discutió con un criador de más experiencia, alegando que su Etanin* no tenía la culpa de nada.

Su desarrollo es demasiado lento y los profesionales empiezan a hablar. Aún no abre las alas. Muchos tienen dudas.

Draco viste ropa costosa por debajo del abrigo de piel de criador, se toma su tiempo en las mañanas. Recibe más cartas que la mayoría, siempre en fines de semana como corresponde a la paquetería de la Reserva, algunas veces le envían dulces y pequeños paquetes que nadie identifica bien. Aunque lleve un par de meses ahí, nadie lo ha visto cortar y cargar la leña ni unirse a la preparación de las comidas, no limpia la Incubadora, y por su estado de criador novato, no se acerca a las dragonas en etapa de gestación.

Son pocos los que saben, como Charlie, que es quien ha clasificado y reorganizado los armarios y mesas de la enfermería, y atendió la quemadura superficial de Gabrielle, la otra novata, cuando los profesionales se limitaron a despacharla y ordenar que se dirigiese hacia allí. Cuando otro de sus _bebés_ lo mordió, Malfoy ocupó una silla junto a la camilla en que se acomodó, le sujetó el brazo y lo trató, en silencio y sin prisas. Charlie tampoco supo qué decirle. Su contacto era cuidadoso, pero tenía las manos repletas de callos; asumió que jugaba Quidditch antes de unirse a la Reserva.

Cada uno tiene su manera de aportar, porque si no se apoyan entre ellos, no lo harán en nadie más. Tal vez la de Malfoy sea esa. Tal vez él sea de ese modo.

Si hace de la enfermería _su_ lugar, pronto habrá varios profesionales agradecidos que hagan callar a los que hablen de él, de sus actos en la guerra pasada, de su crianza, de su apariencia.

Si sólo pudiese cerrarles la boca con una muestra de lo que vale, _porque lo vale_, Charlie sabe que sí, no tiene que hacer más que notar la manera en que observa a su dragona, en que le habla cuando se cree a solas con esta. Lo considera un verdadero dragonolista por ello.

Los otros simplemente no lo ven.

—¿Por qué no le has enseñado a volar? —Le pregunta, de pronto, cuando se da cuenta de que Malfoy envuelve los brazos en torno a Etanin, que está adormecida, y se dispone a salir. Charlie traga en seco cuando esos ojos grises se fijan en él, y es absurdo, porque han pasado años desde la última vez que un contacto visual lo inquietó de esa manera—. Si la llevas a...

—Creo que sus alas están mal —Replica, lento, en voz baja. Su tono es áspero, como si apenas hubiese utilizado las cuerdas vocales desde que está ahí; no tiene dudas al respecto—, o es muy tonta para saber hacer lo único que todo dragón debería hacer.

Y luego Charlie se echa a reír, sobresaltándolo, porque no puede creer lo que escuchó.

—Sólo necesitas de la mejor entrenadora de la Reserva —Asegura, sin dejar de sonreír. Draco luce más que desconcertado.

—_0—_

Los _dragones gemelos_ son difíciles de encontrar; son escasas las especies que pueden tener a dos crías en un huevo, aún más aquellas que consiguen que sus especímenes sobrevivan más allá de los primeros seis meses de vida. Cuando dos de estas criaturas salen de un huevo, el dragonolista criador debe tomarlas bajo su cuidado, como si fuesen una.

En la mayoría de los casos, pierden el control sobre los dragones y hay que separarlos. En la Cuarta Reserva, hay unos gemelos de Colacuerno que se mantienen en extremos opuestos, sin posibilidad de acercamiento, porque estuvieron a punto de arrancarle una extremidad a su criador y desgarrarse entre ellos.

Criar a un dragón es difícil.

Criar a dos puede ser mortal.

La única persona que tiene bajo su cargo a unos dragones gemelos en ese momento, dentro de la Cuarta Reserva, es Anica.

Ainish y Arwen son _Púas de Oro_. Dragones de tamaño reducido (un metro y medio de largo cada uno, de la cabeza a la cola, siendo esta la responsable del último medio metro o incluso más), con escamas brillantes y una línea de púas que les nacen en la parte más alta de la cabeza y descienden por su lomo. No arrojan fuego, pero a cambio, su mordida posee un veneno paralizante que resulta mortal sin un tratamiento inmediato, y llegada la etapa adulta, a las púas les sucede lo mismo.

Anica tiene una cicatriz de mordida que le abarca la mayor parte del hombro derecho, y por debajo de capa tras capa de tela que la ayuda a tolerar el frío rumano, la piel que rodea la antigua herida posee un tono verdusco, un fino e irregular trazo, allí donde el paralizante surtió efecto alguna vez. Es la única marca que los gemelos le han hecho. Desde ese día, el adiestramiento que tuvo sobre ellos fue _casi_ perfecto.

Los dragones siempre son impredecibles. Puedes acostumbrarte a tratarlos de cierto modo, enseñarles, y luego resta esperar que sigan tus indicaciones cuando están de buenas.

No puedes pretender controlarlos. No puedes forzarlos.

Si obligas a un dragón, este se volteará contra ti, y ningún dragonolista tiene ganas de que su cría juegue con sus extremidades. Hay que recordar que no son bonitos kneazles con lo que están tratando.

Cuando un dragón no abre las alas en un tiempo determinado, que varía para cada especie y en consideración de algunos aspectos de su salida del huevo y estado de salud, se llevan a la _Pendiente_, un risco apartado de la Reserva, con una caída de una cantidad considerable de metros, y un ángulo que es perfecto para que las alas se extiendan con las ráfagas de aire, instando a la criatura a volar por instinto, de una manera en que las indicaciones humanas jamás podrían conseguirlo.

Pero Anica los miraba desde una roca en que estaba sentada, con una rodilla flexionada, la pierna pegada a su pecho, y la otra balanceándose por un costado de la piedra. Incluso bajo el flequillo, la mata de cabello rizado, la bandana y el gorro de piel, puede notar que tiene las cejas levantadas.

Ni siquiera sus mejores instrucciones y consejos lo han logrado en esa ocasión.

Los Púas de Oro se corretean, se abalanzan sobre el otro y ruedan por el suelo, y a decir verdad, es tan natural en unos dragones gemelos, que su criadora no les presta más atención de la justa, hasta que empiezan a moverse en torno a sus pies y uno desliza la cabeza, del lado sin púas, contra su regazo para frotarla en su muslo. Ella le acaricia el punto exacto detrás de la primera púa, que hace que sacuda una pata, mueva la cola y se retuerza con un sonido gutural y feliz, más dócil de lo que podría ser bajo cualquier otra circunstancia. Si no fuese su adiestradora desde la salida del huevo, le habría arrancado la mano de una mordida antes de permitir que le rozase tan sensible punto.

Charlie está en el suelo de tierra, con las piernas recogidas por debajo del cuerpo, y no se explica qué es lo que está pasando para que hayan llegado a ese punto. Malfoy, probablemente, tampoco.

Etanin no ha querido intentarlo. No salta hacia el vacío siguiendo a los gemelos dragoniles, no se deja amedrentar por sus juegos y se arroja en un arranque de impulsividad. Tampoco ha permitido que la lancen. En cuanto Draco hace ademán de soltarla en el acantilado, se sacude con un lloriqueo, se desliza por su brazo y se le enrosca en el cuello y hombros, con su medio metro completo y escamoso de varios kilos, y temblando.

Cuando el quinto intento en la última hora, ha fracasado, sin la más mínima oportunidad, Anica se rasca la barbilla con aire pensativo.

—¿Le has revisado las alas? —Inquiere, con suavidad. Es curioso; ella tiene un hablar brusco, rápido, con marcado acento escandinavo. Malfoy es la única persona a la que ha visto que le hable en ese tono, desde-

Oh, es mejor no pensar en ciertos temas.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —Draco salta, a la defensiva. Sus manos cerradas en puños, puntos rojizos tiñéndole las mejillas, ojos furibundos—, varias veces. El cartílago en perfecto estado, los músculos ejercitados, la tela entre cada hueso es delgada y tiene la capa protectora desarrollada, el ángulo es ideal- no tiene ningún jodido motivo para decidir que no quiere volar.

Pero cuando la sostiene por encima del risco, Etanin ahoga un sonido extraño y se zafa de su agarre, correteando por la extensión de su brazo para volver a pegarse a él y hundirse en el hueco de su hombro. Podría jurar que Malfoy tiembla de pura frustración.

Tal vez no le sean tan ajenos los comentarios, las miradas.

Tal vez esté cansado.

Además de Anica y Gabrielle, la primera que lo acompaña en silencio algunas veces en la enfermería, mientras la organiza y mejora, y la segunda que desde su tratamiento, decidió tomar su charola de comida y sentarse en el mismo rincón apartado que él en el comedor común, incluso si no intercambian ni una palabra, y el propio Charlie, que lo observa susurrarle a la dragona para que coma un poco más y aumente de talla pronto cuando están en la Incubadora, nadie se le acerca.

En la Reserva, no hay mucho que puedas hacer cuando no consigues que tus compañeros te hablen al menos. Y aunque él no dé signos de ser afectado por la indiferencia, mantiene la cabeza en alto, y ha comenzado a abastecer la enfermería por su cuenta, con provisiones de la misteriosa paquetería semanal que le llega, Charlie se imagina que no debe ser _tan_ sencillo.

Él entró junto a Anica y Ed, que luego se convertiría en su mejor amigo. Tuvo apoyo desde el principio.

No quería imaginarse lo que debía ser tener a un pequeño dragón entre las manos y no sentir la confianza suficiente para preguntar a alguien qué podía hacer, si salía mal.

—Puede que sea _diferente_ —Opinó la adiestradora, sin abandonar su posición pensativa—. A veces sucede.

Los dragones _diferentes_ son una clasificación aparte, que no toma en cuenta razas, tamaños o eclosión del huevo. Sólo el criador y a la criatura.

Si tienen un defecto de nacimiento que necesita de un apoyo o entrenamiento para ser compensado, si la relación con el criador va mal, si no puede dominarlo lo suficiente en la primera etapa de vida-

Hay cientos de motivos por los que un dragón podría ser considerado _diferente_, y sin embargo, el número de estos es reducido.

Y Malfoy lo sabe, dada la manera en que aprieta los labios en una línea recta y ve a su dragona.

—O puede que sólo sea una inútil.

Suena herido, más que enojado. Se quita de encima a la dragona e intenta depositarla en el suelo, pero Etanin es insistente acerca de permanecer enrollada en su brazo y pegada a él.

Anica lo está mirando a él. Charlie se encoge de hombros, ella hace una seña, niega. Después de un breve intercambio de gestos, el criador es quien suspira, rendido.

Los Púas de Oro, al ver que la dragona no vuela, se tiran sobre ella, la muerden para separarla de Draco, y la derriban en el piso. Está a punto de saltar hacia adelante, de decirle a Anica que dé la orden de detenerlos, lo que fuese, pero la reacción de Malfoy es más veloz, instintiva.

Ambos profesionales no hacen más que observarlo cuando el joven mago se mete en medio de los tres dragones, un brazo, protegido por el más grueso de los abrigos que la Reserva puede ofrecer, se interpone en el camino de la mandíbula de uno de los gemelos, por lo que los peligrosos dientes se cierran en la tela y no atraviesan la piel. Draco jala a su dragona más cerca y la pega a él, y antes de que cualquiera haya podido moverse, le da al otro gemelo en un lado de la cabeza, con la vara de metal mágico destinada a ser objeto de mordidas, para evitar que también se arroje sobre ambos.

Los dragones hermanos se apartan unos pasos, se agazapan y caminan, despacio, bordeándolos. Trazan un círculo alrededor de ellos, y Malfoy no deja de mirarlos, la vara en una mano, Etanin enroscada en su brazo.

Un silbido doble, corto, de Anica, es lo que hace que los gemelos salten y corran hacia ella, para seguir dando tumbos en torno a sus pies y la roca que ocupa. Luce curiosa como no la ha visto en años.

—...inútil —Escucha a Malfoy mascullar, cuando sostiene a su dragona por los costados y la alza, logrando que sus cabezas queden al mismo nivel—, eres tan malditamente inútil, que debería ser un talento.

Cuando Etanin le toca el rostro con el hocico, su expresión vacila y se contrae. Charlie piensa en que, a pesar de las palabras que utiliza, su voz no es tan diferente del arrullo que oía cuando se lo encontraba sentado en la Incubadora, lejos de los otros dragones, sosteniendo el huevo que aún no abría y murmurando opciones de futuros nombres con sus significados.

—Trátala suavemente.

Draco le dedica una mirada tan despectiva que se habría sentido intimidado, de no tener años de experiencia con la Cuarta Reserva y su hosco personal. Charlie resopla y se pone de pie.

—Si ella es _diferente_ —Comienza, extendiendo los brazos en su dirección. Etanin titubea, pero se arroja a estos, y se deja atraer, rígida, hacia su pecho. Consigue el punto en que se relaja, uno en medio de los dos ojos, y presiona con el índice hasta sentir que baja la guardia tanto como cualquier dragón se puede permitir—, tú también debes tratarla diferente.

—Tiene razón —Anica se adelanta a la réplica ácida que sabe que está dispuesto a darle, sólo por la manera en que se ve. La adiestradora se levanta, los Púas de Oro todavía a sus pies, se inmovilizan cuando hace una seña y la observan—. Si no la puedes entrenar como a los demás dragones, sólo te queda pensar en qué puedes hacer por ella.

Malfoy resopló.

—Consentirla sólo la volverá más inútil, la distanciará de otros dragones, los que son más normales-

—¿Hablas de la dragona o de ti?

Calla. Incluso Charlie ve a su antigua compañera con ojos enormes. Ella levanta una ceja en dirección al dragonolista novato.

—No sabes nada —Le sisea, entre dientes. Malfoy le arrebata a su dragona, la envuelve con ambos brazos y se marcha con zancadas largas y fuertes, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando se ha alejado lo suficiente, Anica suspira y se agacha para sostener la cabeza de uno de sus preciados Púas de oro.

—Eso fue innecesario —Comenta Charlie, despacio, bajo. La Reserva y Rumania también le han enseñado, no siempre por las buenas, a no cuestionar los métodos ni motivos de otros. Pero no puede evitarlo, no con ese tema.

_No cuando los ojos grises se han oscurecido de ese modo de pronto._

Anica hace un gesto que es casi una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees?

—_0—_

Para su sorpresa, es Etähn, que puede jactarse de no inmiscuirse en asuntos de otros más que para soltar sus clásicos comentarios que parecen resumir el pensamiento colectivo de sus compañeros profesionales, el que se sienta a su lado en una de las quedadas y le ofrece dos jarras de hidromiel*, en lugar de una. Charlie le dirige una mirada inquisitiva, que es contestada con esa que nadie más que él puede hacer, una que dice _"sé lo que pasa aquí, así que vamos a dejarnos del teatro"_, y era la razón principal por la que ninguno de los dragonolistas novatos se salía con la suya desde que quedó a cargo de las _Pruebas de Fuego_ y la supervisión de los nuevos.

—¿Por qué no vas y- ya sabes, le dices "para mejorar tu humor", "para disfrutar la noche", o "para sentir un poco menos el jodido frío de mierda"? —Sonríe de lado, en su mejor intento de actitud coqueta, y Charlie suelta un bufido involuntario de risa, porque hace años que ha dejado de encontrarlo atractivo. Se siente como si Bill o Percy intentasen lo mismo con él, incluso si es a modo de broma.

Acepta una sola de las jarras, le da un trago, y sopesa sus palabras.

Las quedadas en la Reserva son, en su mayoría, repentinas. No tienen orden, secuencia, ni alguna manera de adelantarse a ellas.

Hay una cueva que les gusta utilizar, antes un nido para dragonas que no soportaban el frío tan bien como otras, una hoguera que siempre parece lista para ser utilizada, y alcohol suficiente para que una de las bestias adultas se tambalee con ellos. _Método para quitar el frío y el dolor de las mordeduras y quemaduras_, le dicen. Los profesionales se sientan alrededor del fuego o en grupos apartados, recargándose en las paredes de piedra, y por lo general, no hacen más que hablar en voz baja, brindar y beber. Algunas noches hay una pelea, uno de ellos termina empapado de hidromiel o cerveza de mantequilla; en otras ocasiones, uno cuenta una anécdota para todos, y es de las pocas oportunidades que ha tenido en años de oír al resto de sus compañeros reír y compartir.

Cuando era más joven, todavía un novato que no se adaptaba al frío, se pasaba con el hidromiel por una o dos jarras, y se paraba junto al fuego para hablarles de cómo su _Fionn_ intentó comerse su cola, con gestos dramáticos que tenían como única finalidad formar sonrisas en esas expresiones adustas y rostros cansados y curtidos.

Desde el _incidente_, tiene la costumbre de sentarse en una piedra con Anica y conversar en susurros, o como esa noche decidió hacer, ocupar uno de los bordes de la sobresaliente de la salida, con las piernas colgando en dirección al acantilado de varios metros de caída, y los ojos puestos en las cabañas de los profesionales, en el pequeño campamento a un par de kilómetros.

Todavía le gusta hacerlos reír. Pero ya no lo intenta.

—No finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo —Sigue Etähn, en tono cantarín, cuando se ha tomado más tiempo del necesario en pensar en qué contestar y dado la impresión de rehuir del tema. Agita la jarra sobrante frente a él, apremiándolo a sostenerla.

—No estoy fingiendo nada —Murmura, en cambio. Hace años que ha dejado de encontrar sentido en engañarse a sí mismo.

_Algo_ lo atrae hacia Draco Malfoy. Podía ponerle diferentes nombres, no interesaba; lo relevante era que no podía dejar de observarlo cuando estaba cerca, no conseguía evitar el impulso de acercarse y hablarle.

Cuando lo oye hablar a Etanin y arrullarla, o pelearse con ella porque todavía tiene comida en el tazón y regañarla, sólo siente-

_Tranquilidad._

La tranquilidad no suele ser gratis en Rumania.

—Entonces no sé qué haces aquí sentado contestándome, con cara de crup desamparado, en vez de tomar esta maldita jarra e ir con él —Etähn se limita a encogerse de hombros cuando vuelve a verlo. Transcurren unos segundos de silencio, luego Charlie menea la cabeza con una débil sonrisa y toma la estúpida jarra—. Eso es. Es un comienzo.

Tiene un déjà vu cuando el profesional se pone de pie y le palmea el hombro. Años atrás, cuando ingresó a la Cuarta Reserva, utilizó la misma frase para dar por terminada la plática en que le pidió ayuda por primera vez, cuando no sabía qué hacer con su dragón y temía no ser un buen criador para él.

Por aquel entonces, su palmada lo envió hacia adelante y por poco lo derribó. Ahora no hizo más que moverlo unos centímetros, y Etähn lucía como un padre orgulloso cuando volvió dentro.

Charlie, de nuevo solo y con una clara misión, suspiró.

—_0—_

Que Malfoy estuviese solo también, no fue ninguna sorpresa. Que le estuviese limpiando las escamas a Etanin con un pañuelo, en medio de la noche y sentado en el pórtico de la destartalada enfermería, sí.

—...estúpida, si no puedes correr bien, no lo intentes. Luego te vuelves a caer, te ensucias, y tus escamas son tan delicadas mientras se repliegan y empiezan a brillar de verdad, que te vas a infectar y morirás como una idio-

La dragona emitió un sonido bajo, una especie de llamado, y levantó la cabeza para tocarle la mandíbula con el hocico. Draco se detuvo y apretó los párpados por un instante.

Cuando reanuda su labor, los movimientos son más lentos, menos mecánicos. Etanin esconde la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se deja hacer. Sólo una vez ha visto a un dragón tan dócil, y no fue a esa edad.

—Sólo no te enfermes. Y deja de ser tan idiota. Pareces de Gryffindor.

La risa ahogada de Charlie es lo que lo delata, su reacción es automática. Draco extiende la vara metálica hacia él, lo apunta en medio de la oscuridad, ojos entrecerrados lo buscan.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Si así recibes al resto de los profesionales, ya sé por qué no haces amigos.

Baja la vara, bufa. Sigue limpiando las escamas de la dragona, despacio, cuidadoso. Tal vez sí haya aprendido una cosa o dos por su cuenta, después de oírlo.

—Creí que todos estarían en la quedada —Reconoció, en voz baja. Su tono áspero no ha mejorado con el final de la primavera, así como Etanin todavía no ha alcanzado la talla apropiada de su especie y edad.

—¿Y algún mago loco se habría colado a la Reserva para matarnos?

La mirada que le dirige le indica, sin más que un instante, que ha sido un error hablar. No fue una buena broma. Ni siquiera debería contar como un intento.

Traga en seco y se aproxima con pasos cautelosos, la jarra frente a él, como muestra de paz. Draco continúa observándolo en silencio a medida que se acerca, hasta que se detiene, y debe levantar la cabeza para hacerlo más tiempo.

Charlie tiene una realización extraña en ese momento, una que podría haberlo hecho reír, si no fuese consciente de que tornaría esos ojos grises en rendijas de odio.

Malfoy le recuerda a los dragones. Y no a cualquier dragón, sino a estos que se mantienen en aislamiento autoimpuesto y han perdido el control en varias oportunidades, estos que ningún adiestrador quiere cuidar y por el que los criadores no suelen hacerse responsables, estos que son considerados un _problema_.

Aquellos solían ser sus favoritos, cuando tenía en mente convertirse en adiestrador. No conocía nada más fascinante que el instante en que, después de caminar lento, cauteloso, para aproximarse, debe pararse y esperar que lo queme, lo muerda o ceda, en una señal de confianza.

Es una sensación familiar la que tiene cuando le habla, la jarra todavía entre ambos:

—Para ti.

Sabe que no es lo que Etähn le recomendó, pero tampoco puede recordar qué sí lo fue.

Draco mira la jarra, luego a él. Lo repite un par de veces, antes de depositar a Etanin a un lado de donde está sentado, y sujetarla. Un escueto asentimiento es lo más cercano a un agradecimiento que se habría atrevido a esperar, antes de que le dé un sorbo, y arrugue la nariz.

—¿No se parece en nada a los vinos costosos en casa, Malfoy?

Bien, ese no es su día más elocuente ni razonable. Le habría pedido a Anica que ordenase a uno de los gemelos morderlo y paralizarlo un rato, de haberla tenido cerca.

Pero Draco lo sorprende, por segunda vez, cuando le da un trago aún más largo a la jarra. Su nuez de Adán se mueve a medida que traga alrededor de la mitad del litro, y Charlie lo encuentra demasiado fascinante para recordar por qué debería apartar la mirada.

Cuando decide que ha sido suficiente, baja la jarra, se limpia la comisura de los labios con una de las mangas del abrigo de piel, y lo observa desde abajo con ambas cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Charlie quería sonreír por el desafío implícito ahí. Tal vez lo hizo y no se dio cuenta.

—Bebe así de rápido y perderás la consciencia —Advierte. Malfoy emite un silbido apreciativo y sopesa la jarra; Etanin, junto a él, se le pega a uno de los costados.

—Haberlo dicho antes. Necesito al menos veinte todas las noches.

Lo ha soltado de improviso, sin un deje que lo diferencie de su tono usual. Ni siquiera podría haber significado 'algo', para otra persona.

Charlie no puede recordar al adolescente que debió ser ese mago que tiene al frente durante la Segunda Guerra, cuando se ausentó de la Reserva para apoyar a la Orden del Fénix. Le pareció lo más razonable en esa época; toda su familia lo hacía, su madre escribió para pedírselo, ¿cómo negarse?

Tiene claro que no volvería a luchar en una batalla así por nada del mundo, y era un adulto capacitado, acostumbrado a la fiereza de los dragones.

¿Qué fue aquella lucha para un muchacho, sin importar el bando?

Charlie no siente lástima. Es una emoción contradictoria, una similar a la que tiene cuando quiere entrar en contacto con una cría irritable y sabe que podría dañarlo, pero eso no lo detiene, lo que hace que se ponga de cuclillas frente a él.

Esperaba que fuese una elección con mejores resultados en humanos que dragones.

—Estar solo nunca ayuda a evitar los fantasmas. Lo digo por experiencia.

El bufido que le responde pretende ser despectivo. No lo consigue del todo.

—¿Qué fantasmas podría tener alguien que se ha enclaustrado años aquí?

—¿Esa es la razón de que vinieras? —Malfoy se limita a darle una mirada de advertencia. _Terreno peligroso, terreno peligroso_, suena la señal de alarma en su cabeza que lo ha sacado de peores apuros, y opta por obedecerla—. Ni siquiera aquí te salvas, ¿sabes?

Lo ve rodar los ojos. Abre la boca y hace ademán de replicar, pero Charlie se deja caer por completo en el suelo, sentado, las piernas recogidas por debajo del cuerpo, y suelta un exagerado y falso bostezo, olvidándose de cubrirse la boca; es intencional, para que vuelva a arrugar la nariz de ese modo que le resulta tan divertido.

—Tenía un amigo —Menciona, presionando las palmas contra el suelo de tierra y apoyando parte de su peso en estas, al inclinarse un poco hacia atrás. El cielo está oscuro y despejado, no hay estrellas—, un amigo que adoraba tanto como a los dragones. Eso significa mucho viniendo de mí —Se burló, su risa fue hueca—. Y cuando decidí que quería ser adiestrador, él me siguió.

_El entrenamiento para adiestrador es difícil, largo. Doloroso muchas veces, y peligroso en más de una forma. Requiere carácter, fuerza. Un montón de dragonolistas abandonan la Reserva al rendirse con ese paso._

_Íbamos bien. Pudimos haberlo logrado. Me confié, me descuidé, da igual cómo lo llames ahora. Lo quemaron._

_Llevaba varios años y nunca vi nada igual, ni tampoco lo he hecho después. Estuvo a punto de perder un brazo, juré que sus ojos se derritieron, no podía caminar. Y él sólo me decía-_ —Calla, traga en seco. Nadie más que él y Anica, que estuvo ahí para contener al dragón enloquecido, lo sabían_—, él me decía- que me alejase. Lo iban a matar frente a mí y el muy idiota sólo quería que me alejase._

La voz se le quiebra, ninguno lo menciona.

Tras un momento, en que hay una secuencia de pensamientos y memorias que desfilan ante sus ojos, se obliga a alzar la mirada.

Draco lo observa diferente ahora. No habría sabido decir de qué forma, sólo 'diferente'. Le gusta.

Permanecen un rato en silencio. Después él le extiende la jarra; Charlie titubea al tomarla, interrogándolo sin palabras.

—De acuerdo, también tienes fantasmas. Te voy a regalar un sorbo, _así_ —Creó una pequeña abertura con el índice y pulgar—, no abuses.

Tiene una tonta sonrisa cuando se bebe dos tragos y Malfoy se queja, pateándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria en una pierna. La risa hace que se ahogue y tose al devolverle la jarra.

—Hijo de puta —Espeta, al examinar el contenido de la misma. Apenas ha bebido, sólo quería molestarlo.

—Eh, con mi madre no te metas.

El comentario hace que vuelva a fruncir la nariz. Parece un niño con ese gesto, y él sólo habría sabido definirlo como 'adorable'.

—_Comadrejas_ —Es lo único que dice, en un murmullo, para luego dar otro largo trago. Charlie no entiende a qué se refiere, pero el alcohol se le ha subido un poco a la cabeza y le causa gracia.

Flexiona las rodillas y acerca las piernas a sí, apoya la cabeza, ladeada, sobre estas, y las envuelve con sus brazos. Malfoy lo ve otro instante, luego aparta la mirada.

Cuando deja la jarra de lado, todavía con unos centímetros de hidromiel en el fondo, y llama a Etanin de vuelta para seguir con su trabajosa tarea de limpiar entre las escamas, ninguno dice nada.

—¿Estás ocupado mañana? —Cuestiona de repente, tras lo que podría haber sido una eternidad. La respuesta de Draco es inmediata y firme.

—Sí.

Pero Charlie sonríe más y no deja de verlo.

—Pues desocúpate.

—_0—_

La expresión de Malfoy, sin duda, lo vale. Charlie camina por delante, derrapa con ambos pies en el descenso de una pendiente de barro, salta sobre una roca, se asegura de tener un apoyo firme ahí, le ofrece una mano. Draco ni siquiera hace ademán de sostenerlo; lleva a Etanin enroscada entre el cuello, los hombros, y un brazo, y se mueve más lento de lo que debería ser normal, cuidadoso, los pies deslizándose y las botas ensuciándose en el proceso, pero sin amenazar con dejarlo caer. No lo sostiene ni cuando trastabillea.

Él lo encuentra divertido y fascinante de formas absurdas, aunque sabe que el orgullo nunca es bueno en exceso. Piensa que podría perdonárselo a ese _dragón_, en particular.

—Ven, acércate más —Le pide, en tono suave, deteniéndose ante la linde de arbustos que cortan el camino inclinado por el que descendieron.

El campamento de los profesionales se encuentra en el centro de la Reserva; el punto más cercano es la Incubadora, el espacio amplio, cerrado bajo una cápsula de vidrio templado mágicamente, que aparenta la forma de un vivero bien cuidado, con tierra, plantas, y un ambiente húmedo y caliente, caldeado, que mantiene cómodas a las crías y aquellos huevos que no son destinados al comienzo de un criador. Una parte considerable no sobrevive, otros no rompen jamás el cascarón, entonces Charlie y los demás criadores se limitan a guardarlos, por si un día, pueden lograrlo. El dragón no muere dentro del huevo, a menos que sea expuesto a bajas temperaturas, así que es una buena posibilidad.

Rodeando la Incubadora, se abren los senderos que redirigen hacia los puntos donde están los dragones en grupos reducidos, categorizados por especies y comportamiento, para mayor facilidad de los adiestradores que los toman bajo su cuidado en cuanto alcanzan cierta edad. Más allá, aquellos que son _diferentes_ o están en aislamiento por causar algún tipo de problemas en su grupo o al adiestrador que le correspondía, y no es hasta la zona más apartada, dispersas, que se encuentran las dragonas en etapa de gestación, que sólo vuelven a unirse al resto a finales de la primavera, para pasar uno o dos años allí, y en la siguiente oportunidad de reproducción (escasas de por sí) que tengan, ser trasladadas de nuevo lejos.

Sin embargo, en un punto que Anica y él llaman 'limbo', en los alrededores de la Incubadora, lo bastante aislado del campamento de profesionales para no suponer un peligro, pero no dentro de los grupos de dragones, es donde duerme Fionn.

—Este es mi _bebé_ —Charlie no puede imaginar lo extraño que se ve diciéndolo cuando se detiene, hay un ruido de ramas secas que se rompen y sacuden, y una cabeza escamosa, demasiado grande para que pueda envolverla con los brazos por completo, presiona un lado de la suya, y busca colarse bajo su brazo y pegarse a su costado. El rostro todavía desconcertado del chico y la cautela de Etanin, le dan una pista y lo hacen sonreír—. Fionn, te presento a unos amigos.

La reacción es inmediata. El dragón se agazapa, da un par de saltos cortos que lo llevan a un lado de Malfoy y luego al otro, y le toca la espalda con el hocico. Sus alas permanecen plegadas contra el cuerpo, las patas flexionadas, la cola finalizada en una púa se agita; son señales contradictorias, un profesional podría creer que está por atacar, si no lo conociese.

—Fionn es- —Se ve interrumpido cuando el dragón reacciona a su nombre, volviendo junto a él, e intenta olfatearlo y tocarlo con la cabeza, y Charlie tiene que poner ambas manos por delante y retenerlo, acariciándole la mandíbula—. Fionn es _diferente_ —Continua, distrayéndolo, a la vez que mira por sobre una de sus alas al novato—. Es el único dragón de la Reserva que deja que te subas a su lomo.

—¿Qué? —Su voz no es más que una exhalación cuando lo observa boquiabierto. Él asiente para hacerle saber que no escuchó mal.

—¿Lo quieres intentar?

La duda también es instantánea. Malfoy entrecierra los ojos, pasa del dragón a él, y da un paso lejos, vacilante.

Charlie rodea a su dragón y extiende ambos brazos, las palmas, cubiertas por los gruesos guantes de piel, hacia arriba y abiertas.

—Confía.

Nota que traga en seco, se relame los labios, y vuelve a pasear la mirada de uno al otro. Él aguarda, con la paciencia que le da pasarse el día separando dragones pequeños de peleas en que lo muerden y le arrojan humaradas.

Despacio, coloca las manos sobre las suyas, y también espera. Charlie le da un leve apretón y lo guía más cerca, lento, _cada movimiento es muy lento_, para rodear a Fionn, que inclina la parte delantera del cuerpo cuando lo oye silbar. Se detienen, lo hace levantar el brazo, su otra mano va a parar a su cadera. Malfoy le frunce el ceño y no puede evitar reírse.

—Aquí, apóyate en mí. Arriba. ¿Te has subido a un caballo? Lo mismo, pero más grande, con escamas y posibilidades de una caída peor.

—Y el fuego —Murmura, presionando el pie en un costado del dragón e impulsándose hacia arriba. Él lo ayuda a pasar una pierna sobre el lomo y espera a que se haya acomodado para dar un paso lejos; aún tiene una de sus manos entre las suyas—, no te olvides del fuego.

—Fionn no puede soltar fuego, Malfoy; es _diferente_, te lo dije.

Charlie consigue subirse sin tantos miramientos, acostumbrado como está. Draco todavía luce en verdad consternado. Es comprensible.

Fionn es un _Solar austriaco_, una especie de gran tamaño y un peso ligero, a comparación de sus semejantes. Esbelto, de larga cola, posee escamas tornasol que adquieren diferentes tonos de amarillo, naranja, rosa y rojo, dependiendo del ángulo de la luz, que se endurecen como una coraza lisa contra su cuerpo o se convierten en una superficie rugosa, que lastima las piernas. Cuando Charlie le palmea la espalda, alcanza un punto medio entre ambos, que no cortará su ropa, pero le da la oportunidad de sostenerse de la misma piel del dragón. Le pasa los brazos alrededor a Malfoy cuando lo hace; lo siente completamente tenso, la espalda contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo haces para evitar que te tumbe?

—Confías —Insiste él, con suavidad, junto a su oído. La tentación de apoyar la barbilla en su hombro es más fuerte de lo que consideraría normal, quiere estrecharlo y-

Bien, aquello puede ser un problema. Necesita concentrarse.

—Me quiero bajar —Lo escucha mascullar, entre dientes. Intenta contener la risa, pero supone que la vibración de su cuerpo lo delata.

—Muy tarde. Ya estás aquí.

—Ni se te ocurra que-

—No voy a dejar que nada te pase.

Malfoy lo mira por encima del hombro, con el rostro contraído por una emoción extraña que se combina con la cautela practicada que ahora asocia con él. Charlie cabecea en su dirección, vuelve a palmear un costado del dragón, y afirma el agarre en la espalda de este, los brazos todavía a su alrededor para sostenerse bien. Etanin tiene la cabeza alzada y el resto del cuerpo enredado en su criador.

Hay un improperio que le arranca una carcajada cuando Fionn se agazapa, inclinándose más hacia el suelo. En un parpadeo, da un salto tras otro, de varios metros, las alas se están extendiendo, Malfoy hace un sonido ahogado y se pega por completo a él, sujeta a su cría de dragón, recargándose en su pecho, lo que provoca que sea Charlie quien los mantiene a ambos en equilibrio y sostenidos. No se queja, sino que murmura contra uno de los lados de su cabeza, para pedirle que respire profundo y abra los ojos.

—No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo —Le asegura, divertido. Malfoy menea la cabeza, todavía tenso.

Están en el aire. A Fionn le toma unos instantes nivelarse en posición horizontal, la velocidad es constante, Charlie no tiene problemas en mantenerse erguido, las manos ya no le duelen al agarrarse de su espalda, como años atrás lo hacían. Pasan sobre las copas de los árboles y el dragón agita algunas ramas superiores con las patas, a propósito.

—Anda, ábrelos —Sigue, estrechándolo por un segundo, para capturar su atención. Malfoy se pone más rígido, pero luego reconoce el momento exacto en que hace lo que le pide, porque suelta una temblorosa exhalación y comienza a girar la cabeza.

Fionn traza un círculo sobre la Incubadora. La estructura de cristal, vista desde arriba, es una cosa extraña, medio esférica, medio cuadrada, llena de plantas y criaturas en movimiento, y refleja la luz hacia ellos con pequeños destellos confusos. Después se desvía hacia el campamento, sobrevuelan las cabañas, siente a Malfoy dar un pequeño brinco al echarse más hacia adelante, sus manos, instintivamente, buscando un punto de apoyo, que encuentra al sostenerse de uno de los antebrazos de Charlie y la espalda del dragón.

Por encima de uno de sus hombros, Etanin se levanta más, se sube a la cabeza de su criador, se agazapa. Cuando Fionn dibuja una curva en el aire, todavía en posición horizontal, las ráfagas de aire los azotan, y la pequeña dragona extiende las alas para sentirlas. Tras un momento, el aire se la lleva. Malfoy ahoga un jadeo al girar para buscarla, pero Etanin, obligada a aletear unos metros por detrás de ellos, está hallando su propio ritmo y método para volar, sin más ayuda.

Luego Draco se echa a reír, el sonido amortiguado y arrastrado lejos por la brisa, la vibración de su cuerpo tan cerca, los músculos que se relajan en gran medida. Charlie piensa que nunca ha presenciado nada semejante.

—_0—_

A Fionn le agrada; el sentimiento debe ser recíproco. El dragón está echado en la parte más alta de uno de los riscos que conforman las separaciones entre el campamento principal y las áreas de grupos de dragones, Etanin se alza sobre su cabeza, con espacio de sobra para aletear. Malfoy, sentado en el suelo frente a ambos, le rasca la parte del cuello que queda bajo la mandíbula. Sabe cuánto ama eso, y no se explica si será un truco aprendido o simple casualidad que haya dado con su debilidad.

Charlie se les acerca por detrás y se sienta junto a él, las piernas recogidas por debajo del cuerpo. Sus ojos no abandonan al novato, que ahoga la risa, sacude la cabeza, e intenta que su cría vuelva a volar. Etanin sigue revoloteando y se eleva unos centímetros, para después caer sobre la cabeza de Fionn de nuevo, pero ahora que saben que nada anda mal con su sistema, es más sencillo relajarse al respecto.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Le pregunta, de pronto, y Charlie traga en seco al convertirse en el repentino foco de su atención. Carraspea.

—No te creas que siempre fue así. Fionn dio muchos problemas en su época rebelde —Asiente frente a su mirada incrédula, extendiendo el brazo para acariciarle un costado al susodicho. Sus dedos rozan los de Malfoy. Tal vez sea _ligeramente_ intencional—. ¿Viste la púa de su cola?

—Ajá.

—Todavía tengo la marca de cuando me la inserto en el abdomen. Por aquí —Indica el área con la otra mano. Los ojos grises se abren de sobremanera al escucharlo—. Estaba muy frustrado por no poder echar fuego, otros dragones lo sacudían, lo mordían, lo tiraban. Era inquieto de pequeño y le gustaba morder, pero a medida que crecía...se salió de control. Se me fue de las manos —Se encogió de hombros.

—Fuiste demasiado suave —Opinó él, en un susurro, desviando la mirada.

—Tal vez. Pero cuando sentía que me iba a desangrar por el hueco de la púa, fue Fionn quien, sin que yo se lo pidiese, voló y corrió hacia el campamento por Anica, y no se apartó de la enfermería cuando me recuperaba. Los otros profesionales estaban nerviosos por ese dragón que daba vueltas alrededor del edificio día y noche.

Malfoy se toma un momento para asentir. Le ofrece los brazos, extendidos, a Etanin, que se arroja hacia estos y es atraída de vuelta a su pecho, cabeza y cola buscando enroscarse en torno al cuello y hombros de su criador.

—Bien, entendí el punto —Resopla, sin mirarlo—. Trátalo suavemente, y un día, él te lo recompensará, ¿no es así?

Charlie no hizo más que sonreírle.

—_0—_

La idea de que Gabrielle Delacour no encaja con el ambiente de la Cuarta Reserva, supone, es tan absurdo como los que asumieron que Draco tampoco podría con el trabajo a finales del año anterior.

La primavera está por llegar a su fin. Con el inicio del verano, se necesitan cuantos dragonolistas se consigan para apoyar en el traslado de las dragonas desde los nidos hacia los grupos más grandes, y alguien tiene que quedarse en la Incubadora. Charlie quiere proponer que se le asigne la tarea a Malfoy, pero pensó en hablarlo con él primero.

Etanin, que ya sobrepasa el metro de la cabeza a la cola, sigue siendo un delgado hilo plateado, pero no porque no se devore el tazón de alimento. Cada mañana, cuando el cielo aún no está despejado y la neblina es densa, Draco sale a correr alrededor del campamento y la Incubadora, ida y vuelta, y la hace volar sobre y en torno a él. Debe ser una buena práctica, porque le ha funcionado para darle confianza, que extienda las alas y aprenda a moverse por su cuenta, y dentro de todo, luce saludable.

Tan pronto como entra a la enfermería, es la dragona quien lo recibe, frotando la cabeza en su pantalón y exigiendo caricias que le regala con una sonrisa. Aún es muy dócil. Tal vez no cambie con el pasar del tiempo.

El lugar, sin embargo, no tiene a la persona que ha ido a buscar. Es extraño; cree que no ha visto a Malfoy sin su dragona desde que adquirió el huevo. En cambio, es la otra novata la que está ahí, sentada en una de las amplias estructuras de madera, rígidas y rasposas, con las piernas extendidas, los pies sobre el borde de la mesa, unos pergaminos enrollados en el regazo, que leía antes de verlo llegar.

Gabrielle tiene rasgos finos, el cabello rubio y lacio, y se ve pequeña y varios años menor bajo el grueso abrigo de dragonolista y con la indumentaria general; botas, cinturón, bufanda, gorro. Le costó reconocerla cuando se unió a la Reserva, porque no era la niña que conoció en la boda de Fleur y Bill, aunque mantenía ese aire infantil e inocente como un aura que la rodeaba. Sólo cuando no llevaba los guantes, como en ese momento, se notaban sus palmas callosas, las cicatrices, las quemaduras superficiales de la _Prueba de Fuego._

Su madre, Molly, solía decirle que no entendía por qué alguien tan 'guapo' como él decidía llevar a cabo un trabajo semejante, que lo arruinaba por completo. Charlie siempre consideró que era otro gaje del oficio y jamás le importó.

En ella, por otro lado, se veía como si alguien hubiese dañado una pieza preciosa, destinada a no ser menos que perfecta. Por lo que sabía (porque tampoco se guardaban muchos secretos en un sitio aislado y de limitada población), el unirse a la Reserva había sido un acto de rebeldía contra su familia, sus estándares, _su vida_. Se imaginó que le estaría resultando como lo quería.

—Él no está —Fue lo primero que dijo al verlo detenerse bajo el umbral—, cierra la puerta.

Charlie lo hizo. No tenía ganas de dejar que el aire frío se colase a la estancia y lidiar con el mal humor de Malfoy.

Draco había logrado un trabajo más que espléndido allí. Como supuso en los primeros días, había hecho de aquel lugar el 'suyo' y ya nadie podía quitárselo ni dudarlo. Los muebles fueron reforzados, los colchones cambiados, tenía más camas, más armarios de suministros (llenos, cabe destacar, detalle relevante allí), un registro en proceso del estado de salud de los profesionales y los dragones, que todavía batallaba por organizar en unos estantes y cajones. Era sencillo, práctico, ideal para la Reserva.

Cuando Anica recibió una mordida de una de las dragonas irritadas en el ciclo post-gestación, fue allí a donde terminó, y luego hablaba de ser capaz de volver al trabajo al día siguiente, tras ser atendida por Malfoy. Ahí comenzaron a reconocerlo. Nadie se ganaba elogios por ese lugar sin merecerlos; en especial, no de su amiga.

Luego volvió a tratarle un par de quemaduras leves de los dragones pequeños que se enojaban por nada, ayudó a Gabrielle por segunda vez. Etähn fue con él cuando se dislocó la clavícula por un golpe brusco, al ser arrojado contra el suelo por una barrida de la cola de un dragón fuera de control. Cualquiera sabía que Etähn era de fiar, así que fue como si Malfoy hubiese subido un par de escalones imaginarios en cuanto al nivel de respeto de los profesionales.

Ya nadie hablaba de por qué no cortaba y cargaba leña, o qué hacía en vez de ayudar en las cocinas, removiendo ollas. Pero sí lo hacían del tratamiento nuevo que intentaba para las quemaduras, de las barreras que ponía alrededor de la enfermería, para ser capaz de utilizar medimagia sin correr el riesgo de alterar a los sensibles dragones. Incluso había visto a un par de profesionales ayudándolo con las cajas de provisiones que le llegaban desde 'afuera', como solían llamarle.

Con el paso de los días, por supuesto, requirió de una mano extra, y ahí estaba Gabrielle, para cuando la necesitase. Por lo general, era Draco quien se quedaba por allí; incluso usaba el cuarto de atrás como habitación, en vez de las cabañas compartidas del resto.

—¿Va a tardar mucho?

Ella le dirige una mirada larga, poco expresiva. En su rostro aniñado y delicado, la hace lucir como una muñeca de porcelana.

—No lo creo.

Como si hubiese sido conjurado, la siguiente vez que la puerta se abrió, fue para que Malfoy entrase con un par de cajas que hacía levitar detrás de él. Etanin corrió a sus pies, rodeándolo, agitando las alas y saltando en torno a su criador.

Al reparar en su presencia, se detuvo, lo sometió a un veloz escrutinio, y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva después. Charlie le sonrió a medias.

—Sano y en una pieza, tranquilo.

—Si no vienes por algo importante-

—Oh, es muy importante —Le asegura, ayudándolo con las cajas al sostener una. Draco suspira y sigue su camino, indicándole dónde depositar la caja.

Gabrielle se acomoda en el asiento y se inclina hacia adelante. Hablan en murmullos. Tras unos instantes, ella asiente, se pone de pie, y se va luego de señalarle un par de cartas en una orilla de la mesa.

Ninguno habla hasta uno o dos minutos después de que la puerta se hubiese cerrado. Por ese período de tiempo, lo único que corta el silencio es el arrastre de las cajas, el abrir y cerrar, y los sigilosos pasos de Malfoy, perseguido de un lado de la enfermería al otro por una inquieta Etanin que no para de estornudar de forma ruidosa. Su _primer fuego_ debe estar próximo.

Cuando debió decirse que era suficiente, Draco ocupa la silla que antes tenía la novata, le echa un vistazo a las cartas señaladas, arrojándolas sin cuidado sobre la mesa después, y espera. Charlie se aclara la garganta y gana tiempo al sentarse en el borde del escritorio, pese a su mirada de reprimenda.

—Sabes que debo ir a apoyar al traslado...—Comienza. Espera un asentimiento de su parte, pero apenas consigue un bufido.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. _Brie_ y yo no nos acercaremos a las dragonas en ese estado hasta dentro de otro año, al menos.

Es Charlie quien asiente entonces.

—Lo que quiero pedirte no tiene nada que ver con el llevar dragonas molestas de un lado a otro. Es con la Incubadora —Cuando la comprensión alcanza los ojos grises, él le sonríe, tan alentador como es capaz—. Se me ocurrió que podías dejar a Gabrielle aquí unas horas y encargarte de las crías, a menos que necesitemos algún tipo de auxilio inmediato o...

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta le hace arrugar el entrecejo.

—¿Porque qué?

—¿Por qué yo?

Charlie suelta un débil "ah". Luego, optando por la sinceridad, se encoge de hombros.

—Confío en que vas a cuidarlos como lo haría yo. Confío en ti —Le aclara, con un carraspeo que no consigue disimularlo. Malfoy eleva una ceja.

—Eso es un grave, gravísimo error.

Sin perder la compostura, se inclina en su dirección, presionando una mano sobre el escritorio. Sus rostros quedan al mismo nivel.

—¿Lo crees?

Draco asiente.

—Sin duda.

—Puedo correr el riesgo contigo.

Cuando saliese de la enfermería, poco después y con una respuesta afirmativa a su pedido, en lugar de formular las palabras para la propuesta a Etähn, estaría preguntándose si aquello, de algún modo, podía ser considerado coquetear.

—_0—_

El traslado de las dragonas y su regreso a la vida compartida con los demás de la especie, post-gestación, siempre suponía un proceso largo, tedioso, aunque no muy complicado, que contaba con una serie considerable de riesgos, por lo que sólo los profesionales de varios años trabajaban en ello. Al menos, así lo hacían cuando tenían manos y varitas suficientes.

Ese año no.

La primavera estaba por terminar, el verano daba inicio con imprevistas lluvias, típicas de Rumania durante esa época. Tenían que organizarse en dos hileras, a ambos lados de cada una de las dragonas; mientras un grupo aferraba las cadenas encantadas para retenerla y se aseguraba de que no fuese a extender las alas, otro se encargaba de arrojar los encantamientos aturdidores que bastaban para crear la ligera confusión que las hacía más fáciles de manejar.

Las dragonas eran más peligrosas que sus contrapartes masculinas. Pasada la etapa de gestación, con sus huevos en la Incubadora y la perspectiva futura de otro traslado, sólo se ponían peor.

Entonces no es ninguna sorpresa que haya algunas quemaduras, una mordida, una cola que barre y los derriba. Siempre hay una dragona que se zafa de las cadenas y echa a volar, y los profesionales deben tomarse otro día para ir a buscarla a la zona de riscos a la que se suelen escapar, y alguien, siempre, _siempre_, termina cubierto de cenizas por debajo de uno de los dragones, preguntándose qué carajo había pasado y cómo seguía vivo, lo que se debía, en su mayoría, a los reflejos entrenados de criadores y adiestradores.

Lo que, tal vez, sí podía decir que era una ligera sorpresa, fue el momento exacto en que una de las dragonas arremetió contra él directamente.

Charlie reaccionó por instinto, para desenroscar el látigo domador de su cinturón, flexionar las rodillas, y esperar el impacto. Un toque desviaba el trayecto de la feroz mandíbula, un roce al hocico la echaba hacia atrás. Jamás las lastimaban, los dragones eran demasiado fuertes para que ellos siquiera lo considerasen, pero si tenías planes de sobrevivir en la Reserva, tenías que hacerles ver que te merecías el mismo respeto que les otorgabas. O serías su cena.

Un impacto, el latigazo de dolor en la espalda, rodar por el suelo. Son secuencias que conoce bien, momentos claves que ha experimentado antes. Otro toque, cercano a los ojos, y la enfurecida dragona le da la oportunidad de arrastrarse lejos del agarre de sus patas robustas.

_Las cadenas, las cadenas, las-_

Acaba de tomar una. Tiene que hechizarlas y deslizarlas en torno a la bestia enloquecida. Si sólo pudiese-

Un chasquido de dientes, una mandíbula que lo busca, ojos brillantes y feroces. Charlie tiene la varita en una mano, la cadena en la otra. Ha abandonado el látigo.

Anica es un torbellino de movimiento cuando se mete en el medio. Lleva la vara mágica, extendida en su totalidad, y la interpone entre la boca de la dragona y ambos. Los extremos la mantienen abierta durante un instante en que reina el caos y la confusión, y aunque no sea capaz de morderlos, no están a salvo; el fuego brilla, amenazante, en el fondo de su garganta, y ellos son el próximo objetivo de su ira.

Pocas veces se sintió tan agradecido como en el instante en que _Aqua_ se abalanza sobre la dragona. Ambas figuras colosales golpean un árbol, que se dobla bajo el repentino peso, y los profesionales corren para salirse del camino de las criaturas.

Un cuerno suena. Etähn le está dando órdenes a su dragón para que someta a la dragona contra el piso, Charlie se apresura a rodearla con las cadenas. Junto a él, Anica lo ayuda con los últimos hechizos.

Están jadeando cuando la abrupta calma domina el espacio de las dragonas. Da un vistazo alrededor. Algunas están echadas, otras agazapadas, unas gruñen, pero se mantienen tranquilas; hay cadenas por todas partes, y los profesionales empiezan a tirar de estas para guiarlas por los caminos establecidos para esta tarea en particular.

—...eso salió bien —Opina Etähn, con un entusiasmo tan fuera de lugar que Anica le asesta un golpe en el abdomen con la vara recién recuperada. Él se dobla, tosiendo por la falta de aliento, y hace gestos para tranquilizar a su dragón que se ha aproximado enseguida, por reflejo.

—Ahora ponle las cadenas a Aqua también —Indica ella, sin darle una segunda mirada a ninguno de los dos. Sujeta las de una dragona, y trabajando en conjunto con dos profesionales más, comienza a llevársela por los caminos señalados.

Charlie suspira. El dragón mencionado lo observa, a la vez que se agazapa, en una negativa silenciosa que podría darle más inconvenientes que las propias dragonas.

Aqua es un _Lunaris_, un dragón andrógino de cuatro metros de largo, sin contar la extensión de la cola enroscada, con escamas que cambian de azul claro, por las mañanas, a azul oscuro durante las tardes, y negro profundo en las noches. Es, aparte de las dragonas en gestación, la bestia más peligrosa que tiene la Reserva en ese momento.

Además, es el dragón que le tocó a Etähn en su _Prueba de Fuego, _diez años atrás, y el único lo bastante robusto y fuerte como para enfrentarse a las dragonas en su traslado, cuando hembras menores y los machos se mantendrían aislados por el instinto de autopreservación.

Le enseña las cadenas, despacio, para que se haga a la idea de lo que vendrá a continuación. Aqua emite un gruñido gutural al comprender.

Lo último que piensa cuando sale despedido contra otro árbol torcido por los impactos y se golpea la cabeza, es en la expresión de Malfoy cuando le cuenten que superó el sometimiento de las dragonas adultas, pero no pudo contra el dragón 'ayudante'.

Él se veía tan lindo esa mañana, cuando los profesionales marchaban hacia el área de la gestación; Draco había estado sentado en el suelo de la Incubadora, sosteniendo a una cría de _Bola de Fuego_ en alto, para que otro Lunaris dejase de morderle las alas y el cuello, y hacerlo rodar por el suelo. Esperaba no causarle demasiados problemas.

—_0—_

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, lo hizo para encontrar un techo de vigas que le era familiar, y por el que soltó una pesada y lenta exhalación. El débil sonido bastó para capturar la atención de quienes resguardaban la enfermería.

La cabeza rubia de Gabrielle se inclina sobre él; sin el gorro grueso y ligeramente desaliñada, en verdad podría haberla creído una muchachita de quince años. Junto a ella, un dragón con escamas que se adaptan al ambiente, para disimular su presencia, también lo observa. Es el _Camaleón_ de la novata, el que sacó en su Prueba. Una criatura delgada y poco deslumbrante, con un cuerpo de cinco metros de largo que lo hacía lucir como un fino hilo de seis patas, sin alas, que tendía a verse mucho más pequeño por lo poco que revelaba de sí mismo. Era de las especies más raras del mundo.

—¿...puedes oírme? —Charlie hace ademán de asentir, pero una punzada de dolor en la sien le advierte que es mejor mascullar su respuesta. Ella le muestra el índice, medio y anular—. ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

—Tres —Casi lloriquea. Gabrielle asiente y sale de su campo de visión, y tras un arrastre, un quejido y otro par de sonidos extraños, es Malfoy quien se inclina sobre él para examinarlo.

Charlie no se molesta en disimular la tranquilidad inmediata que lo invade. Responde a las preguntas con voz queda, ronca, de una garganta adolorida. Se deja sostener los brazos, sentar en el colchón y recostar contra las almohadas, disfruta del contacto de sus dedos fríos por debajo de los guantes aún más gélidos, cuando le sostiene la barbilla y le da de beber de una jarra. No le molesta tanto el proceso de inspección si es él quien lo lleva a cabo.

Tal vez sea ridículo sentirse así. Tampoco puede fingir que le importa.

—...no puede creer que superases el sometimiento, sólo para conseguir que el dragón de Etähn te...

Y lo deja hablar y hablar mientras el contacto con la parte de atrás de su cabeza, el breve masaje contra el cuero cabelludo, lo relaja a niveles imposibles, porque sabía que aquella sería su reacción de antemano.

Malfoy está ocupado, no deja de moverse de aquí para allá. Gabrielle lo llama cuando necesita apoyo para tratar una quemadura de algún profesional que fue herido en la última fase del traslado, recibir una opinión o indicación de último minuto; la enfermería está llena, el propio Etähn está a unas camas de distancia, con un brazo vendado, y saludándolo con el otro, _Pierre_, el dragón de la novata, se escabulle entre las patas de los muebles y no molesta a nadie, pero gruñe cuando están por pisarlo porque no pueden distinguirlo del suelo, Etanin está echada en el escritorio principal, utilizando unos sobres de cartas viejas como nido temporal. Aun así, Draco se pasea cada poco tiempo junto a su cama, pregunta algo, le hace un comentario, lo vuelve a reprender, y Charlie le sonríe con aparente inocencia y sigue permitiendo que lo haga.

—_0—_

Las noches continúan siendo jodidamente frías en esa temporada, el verano húmedo no les regala una visión de que ese hecho pueda cambiar. Como muchas otras cosas en la Reserva y la vida, en general, Charlie lo acepta.

Debe ser alrededor de la medianoche. Su espíritu inquieto lo traiciona. Ha dado vueltas por la cama varias veces, usa los brazos de almohada, se distrae contando los pasos y estornudos de humo de Etanin, que ronda por ahí todavía, o escucha el rasgueo de una pluma a la distancia y los ronquidos de aquellos profesionales que han sido dejados allí, no por gusto, sino porque a esas alturas, ninguno sabe hacer más que encogerse cuando ojos grises se entrecierran en su dirección, y varita en mano, una voz autoritaria les dice que no se hará responsable si se mueren, _como unos imbéciles_, por haber dejado la enfermería sin completar el tratamiento y posterior descanso.

Oh, sí, Malfoy tiene una habilidad excepcional para convencerlos.

Pero, incluso cuando ha intentado evitarlo por horas, termina del mismo modo una y otra vez: girándose, poniéndose de costado, fijándose él.

A pesar de la hora (o tal vez, menciona una vocecita razonable dentro de su cabeza, precisamente por la hora que era), Draco está detrás de su escritorio. Inclinado sobre la mesa, una carta en una mano, un poco alzada para leerla bien bajo la luz de la lámpara de aceite, la otra mano ocupada en escribir la respuesta en un rollo de pergamino. Cada diez minutos, hace una pausa para trazar una floritura en el aire con la varita, y destellos verdes viajan hasta cada cama y de vuelta, avisándole del estado de cada uno de los profesionales que permanece allí por la recuperación de esa noche.

Charlie piensa que es increíble. Podría mirarlo fruncir el ceño al párrafo en cuestión, gesticular en silencio las palabras recién formuladas, o hacer girar la pluma entre los dedos, por el resto de la noche, sin cansarse.

Y por supuesto que ha sido obvio como nadie más podría.

Cuando Malfoy le suelta un _"¿se te perdió uno igual a mí?",_ con una voz distraída y tersa, como un arrullo en medio de la enfermería, él sonríe y no se molesta en fingir. No vale la pena.

Aquello le brinda la oportunidad que esperaba. Se deshace de las mantas, se arrastra fuera de la cama, poniendo especial cuidado a no pisarle la cola a Pierre, que se quedó dormido en alguna parte cuando su criadora se retiró a las cabañas, prometiendo volver apenas saliese el sol para ayudar a Malfoy con las últimas revisiones, antes de darlos 'de alta'.

Charlie se le acerca y se sienta sobre una de las orillas de la larga mesa. Se percata de que, con cuidado, oculta un sobre con el pergamino que está escribiendo, y un momento de silencio transcurre, que le sirve para decidir fingir que no ha visto nada. Draco sigue sumido en su tarea, sin prisas.

—¿Algo importante? —Pregunta, en voz baja. Las palabras le ganan una simple ojeada cautelosa.

—Para nada —Y como si pretendiese demostrarlo de esa forma, cierra el pergamino con una cinta y hace desaparecer todo el papeleo del escritorio con un movimiento de muñeca y un giro de varita—. Vete a dormir —Le espeta, mirándolo desde abajo dada la posición en que se encuentran. Charlie tiene que contener un impulso irremediable de acortar la distancia.

Draco Malfoy en la noche, iluminado por los débiles destellos que se cuelan por las rendijas entre las cortinas y los cristales de las ventanas, observándolo, podría convertirse en una de esas imágenes que quiere que se le graben en los párpados, para tenerla disponible cada vez que lo desee. Sería más sencillo que pedir que le envíen un _Pensadero_ desde Gran Bretaña.

—No estoy cansado —Replica, sin perder la calma, extendiendo el brazo en su dirección. Tenso, Draco lo deja colocarle la mano sobre el hombro, los dedos juguetean con el cuello del abrigo de dragonolista.

Podría inclinarse y-

_No_. Charlie no es ese tipo de persona.

Con una divertida sonrisa, tira de uno de los mechones de su cabello, y cuando se queja y está a punto de maldecirlo ahí mismo, le enseña las cenizas que le han quedado en los dedos.

—¿Cuándo te arrojaron fuego a la cara?

Malfoy suelta un bufido y se peina con ambas manos, la pluma dejada en el olvido, igual que la varita, para su buena suerte.

—El Púa de Oro y el Lunaris de seis meses decidieron que no había nada mejor para hacer hoy que perseguirse echando fuego por toda la Incubadora.

Charlie todavía intenta ahogar su risa, para no despertar al resto, cuando se tiende, cuán largo es, sobre el escritorio, con las piernas balanceándose al caer por una de las orillas. Es una forma estúpida de reclamar su absoluta atención y él no duda en hacérselo saber, al elevar una ceja. Le sonríe. Draco rueda los ojos.

No cree que 'eso' que siente sea unilateral, pero se toma un rato para considerarlo, con las manos unidas a la altura del torso.

—Malfoy —Llama con suavidad; pese a que lo está viendo, porque no le ha dejado otra opción al tenderse ahí, él emite un vago sonido afirmativo que le hace saber que lo escucha—, ¿_alguien_ te espera afuera de la Reserva?

La respuesta se demora unos instantes en llegar. Cuando gira el rostro para verlo, se percata de que tiene el codo apoyado en un borde de la mesa, la barbilla recargada en la palma.

—No —Murmura, al sentirse observado. Lo mira de reojo, como si esperase algo más, y Charlie traga en seco y quiere reírse de sí mismo, por ese repentino arrebato de nerviosismo que debía haber dejado atrás en la adolescencia.

—Bien.

Draco levanta ambas cejas al oírlo.

—¿Cómo eso puede estar 'bien'?

—Porque yo tampoco tengo a nadie.

Flexiona los codos y utiliza sus propios brazos como almohadas, y vuelve a sonreír a Malfoy, que arruga el entrecejo. El siguiente movimiento de varita lo tumba del escritorio, y cuando le ordena que vaya a dormir, usa ese tono autoritario que advierte que es mejor no tentar a la suerte rehusándose. Charlie podrá haber ido a Gryffindor, pero también sabe apreciar su vida.

—_0—_

En la siguiente quedada, nadie se acerca a Charlie para animarlo a hacer lo que tiene en mente. Él, por su cuenta, toma dos jarras de hidromiel y levita una bandeja de bocadillos alemanes de vuelta al campamento principal; los últimos le servirán de excusa para hablarle a Malfoy, jurándole que tiene que probarlos, porque no ha vivido si no se ha deleitado y sufrido con esa combinación que carece por completo de sentido.

Terminan sentados en el escritorio de la enfermería, Etanin echada a los pies de ambos. Chocan las jarras, Charlie se queja con gestos dramáticos del picor de un bocadillo, Draco se echa a reír.

Decide que sí, en definitiva, le gusta ese sonido.

—_0—_

Malfoy no deja de salir a correr durante el verano, un encantamiento impermeable lo cubre cuando llueve bien temprano. Charlie lo ve, desde el comedor, cuando tiene que cambiar de ruta, porque Etanin ya supera los dos metros y necesitan espacio extra para que se mueva y extienda las alas.

—_0—_

Unas dos semanas después del inicio del verano, llega el _primer fuego_ de Etanin.

Es un suceso importante en la vida de cualquier dragón, emocionante y aterrorizante por partes iguales para el criador inexperto. Charlie todavía recordaba la preocupación que sentía cuando los meses pasaban y Fionn no soltaba el suyo, hasta que una extensa revisión le demostró que jamás llegaría ese día, porque no lo producía.

Etanin, en cambio, sí. _Y quizás más de lo normal_.

No supo de la noticia cuando vio a Gabrielle dejar la Incubadora y correr hacia la enfermería, Etähn se perdió durante un rato. Cuando lo ve acercarse a su posición, donde intentaba examinar las alas de un Hocicorto de menos de dos meses que se negaba a cooperar, sabe que ocurrió 'algo' nada más ver su expresión. Pocas veces había corrido tan rápido como lo hizo ese día para llegar a la enfermería.

Al empujar la puerta, esperaba encontrarse las camas llenas, los profesionales lesionados, a Malfoy ocupado, explicándole de forma vaga lo que pasó, no a Gabrielle en una silla junto a Draco, que mantenía la cabeza girada y las manos expuestas, las palmas hacia arriba, para ser tratado.

La piel pálida de sus manos, desde los dedos hasta la línea de la muñeca que era resguardada por el abrigo anti-incendios, se encuentra enrojecida, abultada, y la chica lo envuelve con tanto cuidado como jamás vio hacer a nadie. Charlie se acerca despacio, sin ganas de intervenir o distraerlos. Ella le habla en voz baja, y sea lo que sea que diga, Draco asiente con los labios apretados.

No es hasta que hace más ruido del justo y ambos se giran hacia él, que se percata de que el fuego alcanzó su rostro. No se trata de una quemadura severa, no le ha deformado las facciones finas y sanará sin grandes estragos, pero hay una 'mancha' rojiza que se extiende desde el centro de su mejilla izquierda hacia la oreja y el cuello, y se pierde bajo el comienzo de la ropa, y Charlie sabe, por experiencia, que hagan lo que haga, no se borrará. Podrá ser pálida, ni siquiera se verá repugnante, pero se unirá a la larga lista de cicatrices que portan en honor a su trabajo.

—¿Dolió mucho? —Susurra, ya que no sabe qué más hacer en ese caso. Gabrielle lo observa como si no supiese si maldecirlo, echarlo de la enfermería o palmearse la frente, incrédula.

Draco, en cambio, se mantiene imperturbable.

—No más que un _Crucio_.

Charlie no le pregunta cómo sabe medir el dolor de una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, ni él se lo cuenta. Una vez que Gabrielle ha terminado su tarea, ocupa la silla que ella deja atrás, y le hace compañía, en silencio, hasta que las pociones calmantes terminan de surtir efecto y se duerme. Y luego se queda un poco más, pero Malfoy no tiene que saberlo.

—_0—_

El verano avanza, abriéndose paso hacia el otoño, y hay un par de novatos que tienen cada vez más problemas en la Reserva.

Gabrielle resulta mordida en el antebrazo, derribada varias veces, quemaduras nuevas le decoran las manos. Charlie, que no se considera alguien afectado por estereotipos, se descubrió a sí mismo boquiabierto cuando la vio cargar palos de leña sobre un hombro y un hacha con la otra mano, por una de las pendientes más empinadas del terreno, sin detenerse a descansar. Su dragón, Pierre, se ha escapado varias veces y ha tenido que buscarlo por toda la Reserva, entre llamados y silbidos.

Pero es Draco quien más ha cambiado, y él no podría apartar la mirada del joven mago, ni aunque en realidad lo intentase.

Se ha recortado el cabello en los lados hasta dejar apenas una delgada capa rubia, _"para que no me moleste", _dijo (y Merlín sabía que nunca se esperó oírlo referirse a su preciado cabello como una molestia), dejando unos mechones en la coronilla lo bastante largos para enredar los dedos, que suelen estar escondidos bajo uno de los gorros anti-incendios. Las cicatrices le decoran los brazos, las pantorrillas, lleva una quemadura más reciente en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, del lado que todavía estaba impoluto al comienzo de la estación, y una de sus heridas más severas en el dorso de la mano derecha, le dejó la piel rugosa, dura, del cuero quemado que no tiene reparación ni con la mejor magia. Además, desde que una cría con la que ayudó en la Incubadora, le dio unos zarpazos al salirse de control, y una línea fina y blanca le atraviesa en diagonal la ceja izquierda, adoptó esa costumbre de levantarla cuando pensaba que alguien estaba siendo ridículo, y en general, los profesionales se callaban ante ese aire imponente, confiado, que el gesto le otorgaba.

Después del _primer fuego, _como es costumbre, Etanin entró en lo que ellos suelen denominar "la etapa de adolescente rebelde", en que es capaz de arremeter contra el criador a la menor provocación. Ni la dócil cría de Brillante galés se salvó del efecto de la edad.

Charlie los ve cuando Malfoy tiene que hacerla a un lado con la vara, mantenerle la boca abierta con la extensión de metal para que no muerda, o dejar que cierre la mandíbula sobre su antebrazo, a pesar de cómo su rostro se contrae por el dolor, a medida que presiona e insiste. Algunos días, sale a correr con la dragona sobrevolando su cabeza, sigue su más reciente hábito de escalar en uno de los acantilados que bordean el campamento, con cuerdas hechizadas para amarrarse solas, y cuando regresa, está solo, con una quemadura o corte para añadir a una lista que cada vez se hace más extensa, porque a Etanin le ha dado uno de sus 'ataques'.

En una quedada, después de uno de esos días 'difíciles', Charlie está sentado en su lugar de siempre, balanceando las piernas en el aire y bebiéndose su jarra de hidromiel, cuando Malfoy se le sienta a un lado, sin que lo haya llamado, con su bebida en mano también. No hablan, pero él lo observa de reojo durante un rato, no tan bien disimulado como le habría gustado creer, y se da cuenta de que quiere besarlo.

Piensa que es una realización interesante.

—_0—_

En otoño, se cumple un año desde que los novatos ingresan a la Cuarta Reserva, y ya no pueden ser considerados como tal. A partir del momento en que vuelven a meter sus manos al muro de fuego, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, para tomar un segundo huevo, Gabrielle Delacour y Draco Malfoy se convierten, oficialmente, en _profesionales_.

Lo siguiente es el proceso de criador. El segundo huevo que toman se deja en la Incubadora y comienzan a cuidarlo, junto al resto de las crías de turno allí, cumpliendo con el deber de acompañarlo hasta que sea capaz de valerse por sí mismo y puedan trasladarlo con los dragones mayores. Sus primeras crías, aquellos que son suyos en realidad, que _siempre_ lo serán, porque no responderán a nadie más que ellos, deben ser liberadas.

La _liberación_ no suele ser fácil. A nivel emocional, en especial, piensa Charlie.

A veces, la libración ocurre cuando el dragón sigue en su etapa rebelde, y aunque criatura y mago se intenten convencer de que es un alivio separarse y dejar de verse obligados a tolerarse, la ausencia se siente. En otras ocasiones, alguno de ellos no quiere apartarse.

Años atrás, cuando fue su turno, Fionn no quería seguir las instrucciones de caminar por los senderos que discurrían hacia los espacios destinados a dragones adultos. Anica y Ed, que estaban a su lado por entonces, no tuvieron las mejores despedidas con sus dragones.

Liberarlo no significa que nunca podrás volver a verlo; no existe creencia más falsa que esa. La Cuarta Reserva, a pesar de que es grande, aún es aislada, no puedes evitar a nadie, humanos y criaturas por igual. Anica saca a sus Púas de Oro hacia los riscos tres veces a la semana, para no perder el ritmo de adiestramiento y que dejen de comportarse, Etähn siempre tiene que visitar el área de adultos cuando Aqua vuelve a abalanzarse sobre otro dragón y le rompe un ala o lo deja tirado en el suelo. En su tiempo, Ed solía pasar por la zona que le correspondía a su dragón a diario, para acariciarle la cabeza y saludar.

Ya que Fionn se mantiene cerca de la Incubadora, en calidad de _diferente_, él no ha conocido mayores inconvenientes. Quizás por ello, no está seguro de qué palabras utilizar cuando llega el momento de que los novatos sigan la tradición.

Etähn acompaña a Gabrielle a llevar a su Camaleón a uno de los sectores en la cima de un acantilado, donde especies medianas y largas, pero delgadas, se mezclan relativamente bien. Charlie está con Draco. Nadie se lo pidió, ni él se lo preguntó.

Todos en la Reserva saben que la liberación tiene lugar el primer día de otoño, y aunque no existen normas que digan que no pueden ir a ver cómo sucede alguna de ellas, no suelen hacerlo. Es una cuestión de respeto hacia los sentimientos de un compañero que piensa que se despide de la criatura que vio nacer y crecer.

A Etanin le corresponde un área del bosque, de dragones grandes que prefieren pasar tiempo en tierra que volar. Mide más de cuatro metros extendida cuando Draco desvanece la cadena mágica que utilizaron para guiarla, le palmea un costado de la cabeza, y ordena que camine hacia allá.

El Brillante galés también tiene otro momento relevante en su vida, del que el buen criador que tenga un espécimen, no puede perderse. _Su__primer resplandor_. Ese preciso instante en que sus escamas están definidas, formadas, y su desarrollo está alcanzando su apogeo.

Entonces extiende las alas y emite un brillo plateado, que parece reflejar la luz de una luna llena.

Cuando Etanin se aleja varios metros de su posición, Charlie tiene unos segundos de confusión en que piensa que se trata de un efecto óptico, antes de percibir el jadeo ahogado de su compañero dragonolista.

Etanin se agazapa al despedirse, de forma temporal, con un gruñido bajo. Su cuerpo esbelto y brillante se pierde entre los arbustos.

Draco permanece boquiabierto unos segundos. Luego, despacio, presiona los labios en una línea recta.

—Estará bien —Murmura él, para alentarlo—, puedes verla mañana mismo.

Cuando extiende su brazo, roza los dedos pálidos de Malfoy. Él no se mueve. Los entrelaza y ninguno dice nada.

—_0—_

Charlie está convencido de que va a enloquecer y ni siquiera había llegado al comienzo del próximo invierno, cuando fuese arrastrado por Etähn en la búsqueda de leña, o tuviese que quitarse el abrigo, arremangarse la camisa e imitar a su madre, con toda una secuencia de hechizos simples de cocina, para que tengan algo que comer al terminar la jornada.

No, el motivo de que su cordura pendiese de un hilo no eran los deberes extra que lo mantenían alejado de sus pequeños dragones en momentos claves del día, ni el inicio de otra etapa de gestación dragonil (transcurrirían un par de años antes de que las dragonas estuviesen en sus capacidades y una nueva tanda de huevos quedase bajo sus cuidados). Tampoco son lesiones nuevas, ni Molly pidiéndole que vuelva a casa por las festividades.

Lo que lo hará perder la cabeza es Draco Malfoy, criador de la Incubadora, que se sienta a jugar con un _diferente_ de dientes romos, le venda un ala herida a otro, o simplemente está _ahí_, con su rostro tranquilo y la ropa ancha y gruesa que disimula su silueta real. Y cuando se quedan a solas, de vez en cuando, lo mira de reojo, y Charlie no ha estado tan ansioso desde que era un adolescente y sabía que se aproximaban los TIMO's.

Y una tarde, cuando cree que se tambalea en el límite de su resistencia, Draco se le acerca por detrás mientras está acuclillado, y se inclina sobre uno de sus hombros, el aliento golpeándole la oreja cuando habla, para preguntarle:

—¿Puedo montar a Fionn?

Charlie tiene un comentario en la punta de la lengua, sobre lo que podría formular con las palabras "montar" y "Draco", que lo obliga a atragantarse y apartar la mirada para fingir que ningún pensamiento _extraño_ se le ha pasado por la cabeza.

Es el primero de muchos días en que, al terminar, se dirigen hacia el espacio empinado más allá de la Incubadora, lo ayuda a subirse al lomo del dragón, y lo ve hacer una expresión pensativa, que se le borra en cuanto avanza y echa a volar.

—_0—_

Charlie no supo lo que tenía en mente con todo aquello, hasta el día en que lo sorprendió la mancha de movimiento que le pasó sobre la cabeza y la orden firme que le decía a dónde ir. Cuando levantó la mirada, descubrió a Malfoy sobre Fionn, llevándolo igual que una montura común, con una de las cadenas mágicas. Ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, las piernas cerradas con firmeza en sus costados, el entrecejo apenas arrugado por la concentración.

Se encogió con el impacto, como si hubiese sido suyo, cuando Fionn y Draco se estrellaron contra la parte de abajo de uno de los riscos, dragón rodando de vuelta al suelo, el jinete en dirección opuesta.

Corrió a ayudarlo, y cuando llegó, Malfoy ya estaba de pie, mascullando sobre _mejoras_.

La siguiente vez que lo vio hacer algo semejante, Gabrielle lo acompañaba, y ambos estaban a los lados de Fionn, tomando medidas y envolviéndole parte del cuello con una cuerda hechizada. Charlie se acercó de forma tan sigilosa como era capaz, se detuvo detrás de ellos, y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, donde permaneció hasta que los dragonolistas notaron su presencia.

Les sonrió, divertido.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —Los observó intercambiar una mirada, y de cierto modo, la imagen se le hizo similar a la que alguna vez representaron sus hermanos Fred y George. Hizo lo que pudo por disimular la repentina punzada en el pecho con un tono burlón— ¿debería preocuparme por ustedes?

Fue Gabrielle, para su sorpresa, la que soltó un bufido primero y se colocó las manos en la cadera.

—No —Espetó, con firmeza—. _Dray_ y yo estaremos practicando.

No pudo evitar elevar una ceja.

—¿Practicando qué?

Malfoy esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Adiestrarlos, domesticarlos. Volar en ellos.

Charlie tuvo un mal presentimiento en ese instante.

—_0—_

El invierno de ese año fue uno de los más fríos en la memoria de Charlie. Neblina por doquier, lluvias ligeras, que se asemejaban más a salpicaduras. Incluso los dragones se mantuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo en sus nidos, acurrucados, encogidos, resguardados por el refugio que proporcionaban sus alas y la calidez que generaban ellos mismos en sus pulmones. Los profesionales no tenían tanta suerte.

El aire de la Cuarta Reserva estaba tan impregnado de magia natural que, cuando un hechizo era lo bastante sencillo como para no alterar la sensibilidad inesperada de algunos dragones, era probable que no surtiese el efecto deseado. Los amuletos de calor, por lo general, no bastaban, y capa bajo capa de telas y pieles, los adiestradores también tendían a amontonarse en el comedor común, alrededor de una chimenea, y se turnaban para preparar chocolate caliente.

Y sin embargo, había dos criadores jóvenes y un par de dragones lo bastante locos como para estar ahí afuera, cuando el sol no había salido en días, el lago de la Reserva estaba congelado, y una delgada capa blanca cubría el suelo.

—Si te preocupa, sal —Fue lo que dijo Etähn, al pasarle por un lado, en su recorrido entre las mesas y sillas para entregar las tazas de chocolate recién preparado.

—Y si sales, ponte otros amuletos de calor —Añadió Anica, distraída, mirándolo por encima del borde de su taza.

Así que Charlie hizo caso de ambos consejos, y después de sacar la varita y ponerse otro par de encantamientos, se ajustó la bufanda y el gorro, y se aventuró en el campamento gélido.

Su sonrisa podría habérsele congelado en el rostro, cuando se acercó lo suficiente para oírlos.

—¿...así? ¿Así?

—...casi- casi lo tienes- no, espe- ¡Dray! —No creía haber escuchado a Gabrielle reírse así en el año que llevaba en la Reserva. Draco también se carcajeaba, sin aliento, el rostro teñido de rojo por el frío, a medida que ella lo llevaba sobre el hielo de una de las lagunas.

Utilizaban encantamientos en los zapatos, para deslizarse con mayor facilidad, Gabrielle le sostenía las manos y guiaba los movimientos. Cuando Malfoy se resbaló, no hizo ruido alguno y consiguió desplazarse alrededor de un metro, sentado, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos en alto, riéndose de su tropiezo.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —Inquirió, incrédulo. Pierre estaba echado en uno de los bordes de la laguna de hielo, en un espacio que había quemado con una flama para derretir la nieve y chamuscar lo que quedaba debajo. Etanin correteaba en torno a los criadores, pasando la cabeza por debajo del brazo de Draco para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio cuando parecía que estaba por caerse. Debía ser uno de sus días buenos.

—Los muggles lo llaman "patinaje artístico" —Puntualizó Gabrielle, haciendo una voltereta de tres saltos seguidos, que finalizaba en un movimiento de reversa y en detenerse, cruzando las piernas y con los brazos en alto, con una sonrisa digna de llevarse la victoria de un campeonato, que desentonaba con el abrigo enorme de los profesionales y su piel recubierta de cicatrices.

—...y es más difícil de lo que parece —Agregó él, sosteniéndose de uno de los costados de su dragona para ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio. Charlie se apresuró a ayudarlo, sin pensarlo, y tiró de él tras sujetar sus manos. Estuvo a punto de resbalarse sobre el hielo al hacerlo, pero se recobró cuando Gabrielle le aplicó el mismo encantamiento en las botas que ellos tenían.

—¿No es como...? ¡Oh! —Ahogó un grito cuando perdió el equilibrio, y antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, eran un enredo de extremidades en que Draco intentaba sostenerlo, y al mismo tiempo, no dejarse caer en el intento, y la bruja, unos pasos más lejos, se reía por lo bajo.

—Acabas de llegar, ¿y ya te vas a caer? —Se burló él, con una sonrisa ladeada. Estaban _tan_ malditamente cerca. Tuvo que tragar en seco.

—Puede ser —Atinó a murmurar, halándolo con los brazos que tenía alrededor de su cadera. Draco se sobresaltó y lo observó con ojos enormes durante unos segundos—, ¿tú me atraparías?

Por un instante, en serio habría jurado que iba a pasar 'algo'. Gabrielle patinaba lejos, silbándole a Etanin para que fuese detrás de ella. Draco miró sus labios un segundo, luego volvió a fijarse en sus ojos. Hacía mucho frío, él estaba cálido, era suave-

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—No —Lo escuchó susurrar, sus labios rozándose en los bordes con ambas letras. Malfoy sonrió, consciente de lo que hacía—, definitivamente no. Si te caes, te caes.

Y al echarse hacia atrás, lo hizo con tanta brusquedad que Charlie cayó. _Literalmente_.

Lo oyó reírse, sin reparos, al desplazarse unos metros por el hielo a causa de la inercia, brazos y piernas inmóviles.

—¡Lo logré, Brie!

—¡Así no es! —Se echó a reír ella.

A unos pasos de distancia, Draco dio una vuelta lenta, dificultosa, y al percatarse de su mirada sobre él, le guiñó.

Que el corazón se le saltase un latido le avisó sobre lo mal, _mal_ que estaba en realidad.

—_0—_

A comienzos de la primavera, cuando Charlie se dirigía a la Incubadora para medir la temperatura de los huevos y asegurarse de que no se viesen tan afectados por el cambio de estación, esa familiar sombra pasó sobre su cabeza con un aleteo y una veloz ráfaga de aire. Apenas pudo levantar la mirada, a tiempo para ver a Draco y Gabrielle batallando con las cuerdas mágicas de la montura de Fionn. _Sin su permiso._

Los esperó en el suelo, alrededor del sitio donde su dragón solía quedarse, y vio al dragonolista bajar de un salto y ayudar a la chica a deslizarse por uno de los costados de la criatura, que luego tocó los hombros de Malfoy con el hocico.

Tuvo que carraspear para que se percatasen de su presencia. Ella tenía un corte reciente en el brazo, que atravesaba el grueso abrigo; él llevaba un raspón nuevo y las manos enrojecidas, con líneas allí donde tuvo que hacer fuerza al sostener las cuerdas hechizadas.

—Hey —Draco le mostró una sonrisa torcida, distraída. Charlie tuvo que respirar profundo para disimular la sacudida de su estómago. El cabello le había vuelto a crecer unos centímetros, un mechón le caía sobre la frente y le rozaba los párpados, por lo que se lo echaba hacia atrás cada poco tiempo, en una especie de movimiento compulsivo que era difícil dejar de mirar.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—Otra vez con eso —Fue Gabrielle la que asintió, y ambos entablaron una conversación en voz tan baja que le resultó imposible escuchar lo que planeaban, pero sí sabía que lo hacían, porque conocía esas expresiones concentradas de quienes maquinan algo que consideran de gran relevancia.

Cuando ella tomó las cuerdas mágicas, se despidió de ambos, le palmeó el brazo al pasarle por un lado, y Charlie se fijó en cómo el joven mago volvía a batallar con su cabello. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Draco parpadeó hacia él, los dedos todavía enredados en el mechón más rebelde. Ya que no vio motivo por el que no hacerlo, Charlie acortó la distancia de varios pasos que todavía los separaba, deslizó una mano sobre su cabeza, peinándolo para que el cabello le cayese sobre el rostro, y luego al revés, hacia atrás para despejárselo.

—Sé algunos encantamientos para cortarlo un poco —Se explicó, tras un rato de silencio, en que no hicieron nada más que observarse. Draco no se movía para sacudirse de su agarre.

—¿Y por qué nunca los usas? —Inquirió, en cambio, jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello, que le rebasaba los hombros. Bien. Puede que no tuviese idea de cuándo fue la última vez que se lo cortó, lo podía reconocer, al menos.

—Se me olvida —Se encogió de hombros, y luego de una breve consideración que llegó a un acto impulsivo como resolución, añadió:—. ¿Qué tiene? ¿No te gusta así?

Draco lo veía directo a los ojos. Los dedos enroscándose en un mechón.

—Sí, está bien así —Musitó, despacio. Charlie sonrió a medias. Cualquier movimiento rápido, brusco, podía haberlo hecho retroceder, y era lo único que no quería.

—_0—_

Sería durante una quedada que se enteraría. Estarían sentados en el borde del acantilado, afuera de la cueva que tanto les gustaba tomar por punto de reunión a los profesionales.

Charlie balanceaba los pies en el aire. Su jarra dejada de lado en cuanto la vació por segunda vez, porque no creía que fuese la mejor idea tener un exceso de alcohol en la sangre cuando Malfoy estaba tan cerca. Sólo unos centímetros los distanciaban.

—¿...de verdad piensas entrar al programa Adiestrador?

Draco lo miró de reojo durante unos instantes, en silencio. Mantenía la jarra entre ambas manos, apoyada en el regazo.

—No tiene nada de malo ser criador —Insistió Charlie, en voz baja.

—No, no lo tiene —Replicaría él, girando la cabeza justo cuando había levantado el brazo para sostenerle la barbilla y hacer que se voltease. Podría haberle ahorrado el trabajo, pero Charlie permaneció quieto al rozarle el rostro con las puntas de los dedos.

Porque él no tuvo una reacción desfavorable, los dos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, detallándose, reconociéndose.

Charlie se inclinaba más cerca. Los nudillos acariciándole la mejilla, repasando el contorno de su mandíbula. Aún tenía la piel suave por debajo y entre las cicatrices, y la marca de la quemadura del _primer fuego, _que se le extendía hasta la oreja, era inusualmente lisa, producto del tratamiento mágico que la dejó pálida.

_Más cerca._

_Más cerca._

_Más cerca._

Podía sentir su aliento golpearle. Vio sus labios, luego sus ojos, y de regreso.

_Más cerca._

_Más cerca._

_Más cerca._

—...no.

La palabra fue poco más que una exhalación contra su boca, a una distancia apenas perceptible todavía. Charlie se detuvo en seco.

—No —Draco volvió a musitar, alzando el brazo para sostenerle la muñeca, pero no lo apartó. Él se alejó unos centímetros más, despacio, cuidadoso, para no arruinarlo.

Cuando Charlie no hizo más que mirarlo, expectante, el joven dragonolista ladeó el rostro, semirecargando este contra su mano, y le besó el punto de pulso de la muñeca.

De acuerdo. Era un comienzo.

Charlie sonrió y se estiró para, sorprendiéndolo, besarle la frente, por debajo del cabello recién cortado unos días atrás.

Draco se tensó por una milésima de segundo. Luego se relajó.

—_0—_

Draco acababa de dejar a un lado las cuerdas recién hechizadas, sobre el borde del escritorio, cuando Charlie se detuvo junto a él, sentándose en la orilla de la superficie de madera. A unos centímetros, una pila de cartas se apilaba en algún tipo de orden definido, pero indistinguible para él.

La letra en los sobres era torcida, torpe, a veces temblorosa.

_"Nro. 12 de Grimmauld Place,_

_Harry J. Potter._

_A donde corresponda,_

_Draco L. Malfoy"_

Hubo un instante en que un peso frío se le instaló en el estómago. Se inquietó y carraspeó, y a Draco le llevó unos segundos seguir la dirección de su mirada. Cuando comprendió lo que veía, apartó los sobres con un barrido de magia y los hizo desaparecer. Pero no fue antes de que hubiese notado, por el movimiento, que todos llevaban exactamente lo mismo.

Él habría dicho, a simple vista, que eran más de veinte.

—Supongo que- fue bastante tonto de mi parte pensar que no habría nadie que te estuviese esper-

Calló, de golpe, cuando lo vio rodar los ojos.

—El cara-rajada desvía el correo de mi madre, idiota, para que el Ministerio no me rastree —Ante su mirada impresionada y confundida, soltó un débil bufido—. Por precaución.

Charlie no se había sentido tan avergonzado en años, tal vez una década completa. Quería esconderse y que dejase de mirarlo como lo hacía, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa a medias.

—¿Así que...no...? —Gesticuló con las manos, al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—El gran héroe del mundo mágico no tendría tiempo para escribirme más que su nombre en los sobres, Weasley.

Se demoró unos segundos en decir lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza:

—Pero a ti te gustaría que lo hiciera, ¿cierto?

—Es una historia demasiado complicada —Murmuró, abarcando la enfermería con un gesto vago, por lo que él arrugó el entrecejo.

Al seguir sus señales, apartándose unos metros, distinguió la misma caligrafía y letras.

_"Nro. 12 de Grimmauld Place,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_A donde corresponda,_

_Draco L. Malfoy"_

_"Nro. 12 de Grimmauld Place,_

_Harry J. Pot..."_

_"Nro. 12 de Grimmauld Pla..."_

Charlie frenó en medio de la sala, al comprender, y se giró para encararlo.

—Él es quien envía todo, ¿cierto? —Draco asintió despacio, medido— ¿por qué?

Su respuesta fue apenas un susurro.

—Supongo que todavía se siente culpable.

De nuevo, él no preguntó. Ni Malfoy le contó.

—_0—_

La siguiente quedada, Charlie permaneció en una de las cabañas compartidas, tendido en su cama, con los ojos puestos en el techo, en medio de las penumbras. _Pensando_.

Nunca era una buena idea que pensase demasiado. Los Gryffindor no estaban hechos para pensar.

—_0—_

El día en que se probaban a los aspirantes al ingreso del programa de Adiestramiento para dragones, estuvo a inicios de otro verano húmedo, y Charlie regresaba de una visita mañanera e improvisada a la Incubadora, porque uno de los _chicos mayores_ ya estaba en edad de ser 'liberado' y molestaba a los otros pequeños, cuando lo vio trotar delante de dos dragones pequeños, nacidos ese mismo año, de la _Segunda Prueba_ de Gabrielle y él. Etanin, de más de cinco metros, sobrevolaba sus cabezas, se recargaba en los tallos y las copas de los árboles, y descendía con saltos para estar cerca de su criador durante unos segundos, antes de echar a volar de nuevo.

Malfoy ralentizó su paso al localizarlo. Los dragones más pequeños rodearon sus pies, enroscándose, rozándolo, saltando para apoyarse en sus piernas. Al reconocerlo, Etanin emitió un resplandor intenso, para después adelantarse y perderse en el bosquecillo que separaba el campamento principal de cualquier otro sector de la Cuarta Reserva.

Se observaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Charlie cambió su peso de un pie al otro y se aclaró la garganta.

—Supongo que- hoy vas a intentarlo —Draco le dio la razón con un asentimiento escueto. Lucía serio, pero tranquilo, y aunque todavía le inquietaba la idea de verlo entrar ahí para probar suerte (más de lo que lo hacía ver a cualquier profesional, en general, después de lo de Ed), no pudo pensar en pedirle que no lo hiciese. No sería justo.

En cambio, sujetó una de sus manos, la alzó, y le dio un beso ligero en la muñeca, más allá del borde de los guantes y en la franja que antecedía al abrigo. No despegó sus ojos de él en ningún momento del acto, y Draco tampoco cambió su expresión, sino cuando lo escuchó murmurar:

—Suerte, dragón.

Esa media sonrisa que le dio, habría valido cada instante de nerviosismo que padecería a lo largo del día. Al pasarle por un lado, retomando su trote y guiando a los dragones más pequeños con silbidos, le besó la mejilla.

Charlie tuvo que permanecer unos segundos ahí, en el mismo punto donde estaba parado cuando ocurrió, para procesar lo que acababa de pasarle y dejar de sonreír como un idiota a la nada.

—_0—_

El proceso para convertirse de criador a adiestrador en la Cuarta Reserva era 'sencillo'; consistía en pasar al anfiteatro donde se llevaban a cabo las Pruebas de Fuego, sin más objetos que el látigo corrector en el cinturón, frente a los tres dragones que salían por las puertas del fondo. Por cada quince minutos que se demorasen los criadores, otro dragón entraría a la arena. Cuando se superaban los ocho, los verdaderos adiestradores intervenían para detener la prueba, y se consideraban _no aptos_. No podían permitir que llegase a ese punto.

Charlie no dejaba de mover la pierna, golpeando el suelo con el talón, desde el asiento que le correspondía en el área de profesionales. La última vez que estuvo ahí (porque, al igual que con tantos otros eventos allí dentro, era abierto al público de la Reserva), vio a un dragón adulto masticar carne humana, y fue incapaz de reaccionar según los protocolos.

Anica, a su lado, tenía los dedos cerrados sobre una de sus muñecas, en un agarre firme y certero, y la mirada puesta en la arena. Ella entendía, y de cierto modo, aquello resultaba tranquilizante.

Cuando lo pensase en retrospectiva más adelante, diría que nunca vio una resolución tan veloz para la prueba de adiestrador.

Gabrielle y Draco entraron juntos, hablaron en voz queda mientras los dragones eran soltados, bajo la dirección de un Etähn que no estaba menos ansioso que ellos. Ambos criadores chocaron puños y se movieron en direcciones opuestas.

Antes de comenzar, Malfoy levantó la mirada y lo encontró entre el grupo de profesionales. Pocas veces se había visto tan feroz. Le hacía pensar en los dragones que se agazapaban, listos para saltar sobre su víctima a la menor provocación.

Cuando dio inicio, Gabrielle restalló el látigo contra el suelo, capturando la atención de los tres dragones de turno. Uno era Aqua, el descontrolado dragón de Etähn, que la reconocía por el aroma de las veces que trabajó con él gracias a su antiguo criador.

La pequeña aspirante a adiestradora rodeó la arena, corriendo pegada a las paredes de las orillas, sin mirar hacia atrás ni a los lados, hasta que tuvo que saltar porque una de las criaturas barrió el suelo con la cola y estuvo a punto de derribarla. Cuando alcanzó el sector donde Malfoy la esperaba, se desvió, llevándose consigo la atención de los tres dragones.

Actuaron al mismo tiempo, desde lugares contrarios. Gabrielle extendió el látigo en toda su longitud, saltó hacia uno de los costados de Aqua y se subió sobre su lomo, rodeándole el cuello con la tira de cuero anti-inflamable e indestructible.

Draco se abalanzó sobre su objetivo, un Colacuerno huraño, por detrás, sujetándose de las escamas con la parte rugosa de los guantes, y en una maniobra de equilibrio que no podía explicarse de dónde sacó, sostuvo su peso sólo en las manos para pasar las piernas sobre la espalda del dragón y sentarse, el látigo cerrándole el hocico con un movimiento veloz, él tirando de la cabeza de la bestia hacia atrás para frenar su andar desordenado.

Ambos detuvieron a los dragones con jalones y órdenes severas, y con un toque del pie en el costado y un silbido largo, los hicieron girar. Tenían al dragón restante acorralado, los dos domados.

Nadie tenía dudas de que superaron la prueba.

—_0—_

Los profesionales podían ser más huraños que algunos de los dragones adultos, pero vaya que sabían celebrar cuando alguien daba una demostración como aquella. Que Gabrielle estuviese siendo alzada sobre los hombros de un entusiasmado Etähn, sacudiendo los brazos y la jarra de cerveza, en medio de la cueva donde se hacían las quedadas y ante los aplausos y elogios del resto, lo demostraban.

Charlie se unió al coro de vítores cuando la joven bruja, en un inesperado arranque de valor, sostuvo las mejillas del adiestrador y lo hizo levantar la cabeza, inclinándose a su vez para besarlo. Desde el extremo opuesto de la cueva, junto a Anica, Malfoy aplaudió la acción de su amiga, riéndose de ese modo que en contadas ocasiones hacía frente a ellos.

Se sentía incapaz de dejar de observarlo cuando sucedía, y de alguna manera, él debió percatarse de que tenía su completa atención, porque pronto encontró su mirada y cabeceó en su dirección. Después hizo un gesto hacia la salida. Charlie se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo, sin pensarlo.

Prácticamente corrió para atravesar el campo de los demás profesionales, muchos de los que se dieron cuenta de a dónde iba y que no era el único en dejar la celebración, y no tardaron en soltar sus _"ohhh"_ y bromear. El rostro le ardía, de una forma en que no lo había hecho desde que era un adolescente nervioso y retraído frente a otros magos y brujas, cuando alcanzó el exterior de la cueva. Jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo, y Draco lo notó, arqueando una ceja en una cuestión silenciosa a la que él no supo cómo darle respuesta.

—¿A qué venía la prisa? —Inquirió, con una sonrisa burlona que sólo conseguía que tuviese más ganas de besarlo de las que ya lo invadían en una circunstancia normal. Tuvo que tragar en seco y obligarse a concentrarse para responder.

—Era- por si acaso.

Draco siguió sonriendo.

—¿Por si acaso qué?

Él boqueó durante unos instantes, arrancándole una risa que intentó disimular mordiéndose el labio. Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír al lograr esa reacción, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bien, puede que las palabras nunca hubiesen sido lo suyo. Era un mago de acciones.

Y cuando Draco extendió los brazos hacia él y esperó, no dudó en envolverlo y atrapar sus labios. Lo escuchó reírse contra su boca cuando lo elevó unos centímetros del suelo y lo hizo girar en el aire.

Charlie no creía que se hubiese sentido así de emocionado antes, y no le importó oír los comentarios divertidos de sus compañeros profesionales desde adentro, porque _nada_ podía ser más importante que volver a capturar aquellos labios a los que no tardaría en hacerse adicto.

—_0—_

Las notó nada más sacarle el abrigo. Eran contadas las oportunidades en que podías ver a alguien, dentro de la Reserva, no llevar su abrigo, suéter hasta el cuello o mangas largas, incluso durante el verano, dada la dificultad de los encantamientos de calor en el ambiente en que vivían.

Aquella podía ser la explicación de por qué Charlie no las había encontrado antes.

Draco cerró los ojos un instante, arqueó la espalda, y le facilitó el quitarle la camisa, pero no le costaba imaginar la razón de que luego le dedicase esa mirada insegura que no se habría esperado de él. Estaba lleno de cicatrices, y no pertenecían a los dragones; esas las podía reconocer bien.

Entre rasguños, mordidas y quemaduras de menor grado en las extremidades, se distinguían las líneas blancas, irregulares, que le surcaban el pecho, los hombros, el torso. Ninguna de las criaturas de la Reserva habría hecho algo así.

Tuvo que haber sido un mago, una bruja. _Un humano_.

Alguien había dañado a su _dragón_, lo bastante como para que Malfoy se presionase más contra el colchón, como si fuese a fusionarse con este, y rehuyese de su mirada fija.

Charlie rozó la línea más larga, esa que lo atravesaba desde uno de los hombros hasta la cadera en el lado opuesto, con un dedo, un tacto ligero, apenas un roce. Lo sintió estremecerse y encogerse un poco más, y se le ocurrió que era uno de esos únicos momentos en que alguien podía haberlo reducido así.

_Y no podía existir mayor muestra de confianza que el que lo hubiese dejado verlas._

Charlie le sonrió, alentador, y se inclinó para tocar el comienzo de la cicatriz alargada con los labios. Y sin prisas, trazó un rastro de besos por cada una de ellas, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que percibió cómo se relajaba, y al levantar la mirada, se topó con que Draco lo observaba de una manera _extraña_, más trasparente que nunca.

Había dejado caer la última defensa.

_Su dragón había cedido._

—_0—_

—...y luego sólo le dije que no quería atarme a las propiedades y deberes Malfoy, y me fui lo más lejos que podía —Cuando completa la historia de su llegada, los dos están tendidos en la cama. Draco tiene la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, las sábanas hasta la cintura, y juega con sus pulgares, en una lucha silenciosa y absurda, que aprendió de Anica, que es nacida de un padre hijo de muggles y una bruja. _Costumbres extrañas_, le llamaría él cuando preguntase al respecto, pero lucía bastante entretenido al hacerlo.

—¿Y qué mejor que un aislamiento autoimpuesto en una reserva sin comunicación normal con el resto del mundo mágico? —Charlie podía admitir que lo encontraba divertido. Besó su cabeza tras verlo asentir. No podría haber estado más feliz de ver que se acurrucaba un poco más contra su costado.

—Sonaba bastante bien dentro de mi mente, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De dónde sacaste los conocimientos de dragones? —Cuestionó, en cambio, sacándole un bufido débil.

—Siempre me gustaron. Imagina tener seis años, ningún hermano, una casa enorme para ti solo y el nombre de una criatura mágica feroz. En algo tenía que ocupar mi tiempo libre y a los elfos.

—Debiste sentirte muy solo.

—Algunos días eran mejores que otros —Es lo único que contesta, en su lugar, mirándole de reojo, así que Charlie se pone de costado, le sostiene la barbilla y lo acerca más para otro beso, que consigue un buen recibimiento.

—_0—_

—¿...de verdad tienes que irte ahora?

—Etanin ha estado fuera de control desde que los _pequeños_ fueron liberados. Piensa que los prefiero sobre ella o algo así.

Podría haber pensado que era una actitud ridícula, si no le pesasen los párpados y le costase hilar pensamientos coherentes. El sol todavía no está en lo alto; Draco está sentado en la orilla de la cama, ajustándose las botas que le llegan a las rodillas, Charlie, recostado de lado, mantiene un brazo alrededor de su cadera, y presiona la cabeza contra uno de sus costados.

—¿Te veo después? —Se le ocurre cuestionar entonces, porque era la pregunta que podía resumir sus verdaderas dudas.

Y él le contesta cuando se aparta, y en un parpadeo, está de cuclillas junto a la cama, sosteniendo su rostro y dándole un beso largo y lento, que lo hace volver en sí del mundo de sueños en que estaba, medio adormilado.

Charlie le sonríe. Mirándolo desde arriba, Draco hace lo mismo.

—Si tengo ganas, puede ser —Le guiña y se pone de pie, para terminar de vestirse con el abrigo, y él contiene la risa desde la cama, observándolo en lo que resta del proceso y pensando en lo _lindo_ que es.

—_0—_

Otoño. Se cumplen dos años.

Aunque sea innecesario, porque el asiento diseñado para hacer de montura tiene dónde poner el pie y apoyarse, Charlie lo ayuda a subir a la espalda de Etanin y se asegura de permanecer a su lado, mientras lo ve amarrarse las correas que van en las piernas, para conservar el equilibrio en cada segundo del vuelo.

Sostiene la cuerda mágica, la sopesa entre los dedos, balancea a Etanin, y silba, en una orden de ponerse en posición para emprender el vuelo: el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, cabeza cerca del suelo, patas traseras alzadas, las alas listas para desplegarse.

Queda poca distancia entre ellos y Draco le saca la lengua, burlón. Disfruta de reírse cuando sabe que ha vuelto a quedarse embelesado observándolo y Charlie no puede lograr que le moleste, porque es bastante cierto que le ocurre a menudo y luego sonríe como un tonto, y está bien, ya que suele ganarse un beso o dos después de hacerlo.

Está por decirle algo, cuando un llamado distante lo hace volver la cabeza.

_Ha llegado._

Es temprano en la mañana. Gabrielle ya ha partido, Draco tiene que hacer lo mismo; han tenido semanas duras preparando un nuevo programa para los profesionales, tomando su lugar como los únicos Domadores de la Cuarta Reserva. Charlie lo acompañaba mientras esperaba, y ahora Anica está ahí, al borde del acantilado, con los Púas de Oro enroscándose a sus pies, y agitando los brazos para captar la atención de ambos.

Y quien la acompaña, ese mago de aspecto jovial, que requiere de un bastón para sostener el peso sobre sus piernas dañadas, es el idiota que consideraba su mejor amigo, y pisaba la Reserva por primera vez en años.

—Qué te vaya bien, dragón —Susurra a Malfoy, apenas se da la vuelta de nuevo. Draco tiene una mirada cautelosa puesta en Ed, a la distancia, que luego pasa a él. Charlie vuelve a sonreírle—, ¿qué?

Su respuesta es que Draco se incline por un costado de la dragona y lo bese. Quiere reírse, porque es _tan_ obvio.

—Yo soy más guapo —Declara de pronto, tras darle otro vistazo al ex criador de dragones. Él asiente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

—Sí, lo eres. Y sólo te quiero a ti.

Luce satisfecho con esas palabras, pero por supuesto que debe darle un último beso antes de partir, porque no estaría siendo un dragón, _su_ dragón, si no marcase territorio.

Con otro silbido, Etanin corre unos metros y extiende las alas donde ya no puede chocar con nada ni nadie, y en cuestión de segundos, está en el aire y se pierde de vista con su jinete en la espalda. Charlie observa su recorrido hasta que es imposible seguirlo más. Luego echa a correr hacia su viejo mejor amigo y lo tumba con un abrazo muelehuesos, al que Anica se une, con un alarde de fuerza mayor que el de los dos juntos, que les saca varios quejidos.

—_0—_

—Es...interesante —Reconoce Ed, despacio, con esa sonrisa vacilante que le dice que intenta dar con el término apropiado frente a su mirada curiosa por respuestas—. Sí, parece interesante. ¿Te gusta?

—Lo quiero —Charlie asiente. Él también lo hace.

—Bien, eso es- oh, Merlín, eso es tan bueno en realidad —Se ríe—. Llegué a pensar que no podías prestarle atención a nada más que los dragones.

Rueda los ojos, pero mantiene su sonrisa cuando la dragona brillante desciende con un movimiento grácil. Etanin se sacude y sus escamas se apagan al tocar suelo, poco antes de que su adiestrador desate las cuerdas entre la montura, humano y criatura, y baje de un salto.

Charlie palmea el hombro de su amigo y lo deja con Anica, prometiéndole encontrarlo más tarde. No se da cuenta de que ambos intercambian miradas divertidas cuando echa a correr hacia él.

Frena a pocos pasos de Draco, que se gira y arquea una ceja, en una perfecta cuestión silenciosa.

Se inclina apenas, le ofrece una mano. Besa el dorso de la suya. Espera la aprobación, luego va por sus labios y puede estrecharlo como tanto desea hacer.

_Reverencia, ofrenda, aguardar_. Es el protocolo a seguir para ganarse a los dragones.

A _su_ dragón incluido.

Porque si lo trataba suavemente, en definitiva, él se lo recompensaría.

**Author's Note:**

> *Quedadas: es una forma más o menos coloquial de hablar de unas reuniones, pero más ordinario, jajaja.
> 
> *Etanin: otra variante de la escritura del nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación Draco. Sí, Draco es bien vanidoso y le puso un nombre relacionado al suyo, why not?
> 
> *Hidromiel: bebida alcohólica compuesta por agua y miel (mátenme por la obviedad) a la que suelen referirse como la bebida alcohólica más vieja del mundo. En lo personal, no me gusta nada, oops.


End file.
